The Lost Soldier
by reynawesome22
Summary: Every night he had the same dream. A girl screaming, and then a tsunami crashing down on him. Except this time it wasn't a dream. It was real. Please read it's my first fanfic!
1. Prologue

Why does being a demigod suck? You got your tragic back story, people that want you dead, and when you finally think you've got a family, something like this ends up happening.

Let me backtrack. 1968. My name's Theo Beck. Well the full name is Theseus but screw that name. My dad is Poseidon and my grandma is Athena. (I'll explain after the chapter) Am I a traveler? You could say that. My first permanent home was Camp Half Blood. And that was just one of the many homes I had. Anyway back to topic. It was winter break. I was spending my break with my best mates. Alex, Joseph, and John. Capture the Flag was tonight so we always strategized early. Sometimes being a grandchild of Athena sucked, because of all the thinking.

Anyway right after dinner we got an emergency council meeting. Me being counselor, had to go. Usually I don't listen and catch up from my friends, but Chiron seemed genuinely worried. He talked about some power rising in Alaska and that sent shivers to my spine. Blah Blah Blah but what really caught my attention was when he said I should lead the quest to gather Intel on Alaska. "B-but Chiron y-you… I'm not a leader!" I yelled. Some looked startled wondering where my outburst had come from and why I was acting so weird. "Why not?" said Taylor. I think she's from the Demeter cabin. I glared her down and she mumbled quietly. "Yeah, you'll be an awesome quest leader!" said Alex. From then on every one was pressuring me and I couldn't refuse. Chiron gave me a sad look, like he knew what my fate was and whispered, "To the oracle."

If you've never seen the oracle, she's some scary shit. Her old withered skin showed no sign of life even though the spirit still lived in her. Her glassy eyes stared at me as if to say _ask me a question, I dare you._ I took a deep breath and said," What is my fate?"

_The land without gods the heroes shall roam_

_Meet the long lost child of Rome_

_Find the answers one shall seek_

_Chances of survival horribly bleak_

_Information soon to not matter_

_The hero's time is sure to shatter _

My first thought was "what the hell?" I never told anyone the prophecy and I soon regretted it.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE BRREEEEEEAAAAAAAK

We were at Alaska and everything was fine. Alex, Ariadne (child of Athena), and I found a child of Rome named Larry. We were in a collapsed cave inside an island and found Intel on something about Krios or Koda or something. It looked important so we grabbed it and quickly ran out. The problem? All the monsters chasing us down. We went on surface and ran to the shore where our speed boat was. But it was too late. Even if we got on the boat, the overwhelming number of monsters would destroy us and the boat.

The hero's time is sure to shatter. Those words echoed in my mind and I thought what if this was the end of our time? "This quest was a death sentence." I thought. I was angry at the oracle and at my self and I knew that I couldn't let my friends die for my stupid actions. "Get out of here!" I yelled to Alex. He looked frightened and opened his mouth to say something but an explosion stopped him. "RPG!" Ariadne screamed, right as one flew right next to her.

**Ariadne POV:** "RPG!" I screamed and then everything went black. When I opened my eyes I saw Alex and Theo fighting off the endless hoards of monsters. "GO!" Theo screamed. "Fuck!" Alex yelled dodging an arrow. "YOU BETTER BE RIGHT BEHIND ME!" he screamed. Then Alex grabbed me and helped me walk towards the boat. "No" I mumbled. In no time I was laying on the boat, with Larry helping me. I looked to my left and saw Alex starting the boat. My mind fuzzed out and I found it hard to breathe. I could taste something in my mouth. Blood. Oh gods, my blood! I looked to my right and saw Theo. Alone. Against an army of hundreds. His spear broke a moment later and he drew his sword. Even at a time like this I couldn't help but admire his sword. The silver metal of Artemis and its intricate designs. I saw a telekhine slice its claws at Theo's legs and I gulped as its claws hit its mark. He fell over but as soon as he did he whipped out his M1911 and started standing back up while taking out more foes.

**Theseus's POV: **My leg hurt more than being crushed by a hellhound's butt and believe me, its happened. I stood up, my sword no where to be seen. My pistol out of ammo. But then I realized my weapon was already at hand. Figuratively speaking. I raised the icy ocean and propelled the waves inland. I also pushed our boat in the other direction, away from me. I took a quick glance and made eye contact with Alex. He looked scared and angry but he understood. He revved up the boat and began to pull away. Then I turned back finding more energy in me. "My friends will not die." I thought. I increased the wave size until there was a building sized tsunami filled with ice chunks ready at my disposal. I heard Ariadne scream my name. And the tsunami went down. And I went out.

**How's that for a first chapter? Next chapter will follow more accordingly to The Heros of Olympus series. Please review as your reviews help me make my story better! Reynawesome out.**


	2. Waking Up

**Ariadne POV:** When they returned to camp without the quest leader, questions were asked. Naturally the whole camp was in panic because they haven't lost a camper in a couple years. Even Argus was grim. She thought she'd die when his shroud was burned. It was a silky greyish silvery fabric with a green trident in the middle, she wanted to say some words but her emotions consumed her and she sobbed, and lit the shroud.

In the morning a picture was put in the big house. It was a picture of Theo before their quest. That made two pictures of him on the big house. One for his first quest and one for his last. "You died a mortal death." She thought. "But you will be immortal in our memory forever."

**2012 1 week after Jason's quest**

**Annabeth POV: **Jason came back. Great. All I need is Percy to come back now thought Annabeth. She didn't like this exchange program Hera or Juno or whatever thought up of. "There had to be a more better way to make peace with the Romans." She thought. Except that was it. She couldn't think of a better way. Not saying that Queen cow crap is smart though.

Annabeth heard the conch shell and sighed. She went to her cabin members, filed up and went to the dining pavilion. Through out the whole meal she could feel her cabin members eyes resting on her, checking to make sure she was okay, but all Annabeth felt was hollow, like an important part of her body was ripped out of her. She went to sleep crying that night feeling all alone.

Annabeth was on the ground. "Where the heck am I" she wondered. She got up and looked around. She saw a beautiful palace of blues and greens, and pearls all around. She admired the greek palace and thought it would be beautiful, if it wasn't half collapsed in. She saw a dolphin fly by who looked at her quizzically then flew back away. Okay, she thought. Flying dolphins, collapsed palace, I must be dreaming. "Yes you are." Said a voice behind her. She turned around, or rather swam around and saw a man in khaki Bermuda shorts, a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it, and a bronze breast plate over it. "Weird match up." She thought. "Gods I'm sounding like an Aphrodite child." "Lord Poseidon" she said sadly. "Annabeth, I don't have much time as dear Zeus has made it fit not to contact any demigods." He began. "I need you to save my son-" PERCY?!" she screamed. A giant set of bubbles erupted in front of them and covered her vision and hearing. "- are sensing an illegal dream, find him in Alaska, to the Hubbard Glacier, you'll find him there." "Wait!" she screamed as the bubbles propelled her to the surface.

She woke up startled and hit the top of her bunk. As she chose some creative words to mutter, Malcom went up to her. "Hey Annabeth um you missed breakfast but it's okay because it's almost lunch and-" But Annabeth was already out the door. She sprinted to the big house and found Leo, Nyssa, Jake, Travis, Conner, Piper, Jason, Will, and Chiron conversing on a piece of paper. "Ah Annabeth, your finally awake-"started Chiron. "I found him she squealed. "I found Percy."

Will frowned and asked, "Didn't Hera send him to Jason's camp?" "Yeah" Jason replied, "I thought we already explained this…" "But Poseidon told me he was at Alaska! We'll find him in Alaska!" Chiron sighed," Alaska is not safe my child, a trip there would be suicide! Even a madman wouldn't do such a thing." Annabeth felt betrayed. Here she was, finding the key to her problems and everyone was already disagreeing with her. "If you're-". "HA I WON! I FINALLY WON!" yelled Leo. Annabeth glared at Leo and the Stoll brothers while they stowed away the paper they were using to play hangman. " If you're not going to help me, I'll go alone." She stormed out feeling considerably worse than she did coming in.

It was night and everyone was asleep. Annabeth crawled out of bed and went to the stables. She took BlackJack and Guido and hooked them up to the newly fixed flying chariot. As she prepared to take off a voice behind her scared the Hades out of her. "Going some where?" She turned and saw the trio, Leo, Piper, and Jason. "If you're here to stop me I'm not going to." She snarled. "No Annabeth" Piper whispered, "We want to help you, all the way." "Yeah if this is a chance to save Percy I'm in it." Chimed in Jason. Leo stayed quiet until Piper nudged him and mumbled," Please don't kill me Ms. Chase." Annabeth felt an enormous amount of weight off her shoulders. She would get help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAKO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took nearly 7 hours to get to Washington. And another 5 to get to the Hubbard glacier, Alaska. They set on the island near an icy shore and inspected the map they had gotten on the way. "Whoa this place looks like Hawaii!" said Leo. "That is Hawaii Leo, you're holding it upside down." Sighed Piper as Jason face palmed. "Oh" he muttered quickly turning red. "Piper, stay with the pegasi we'll rendezvous here at 9. That idiot and his friend will help me find Percy." Piper stifled a laugh and turned around to care for the pegasi. She seemed good with them. Just like Silena she thought. "Hey! You with me?" Jason said, waving his hand in front of her face. She slapped it away and replied," What ever let's go."

They walked around the ice for hours. The ice was thick enough to hold 3 teenagers so she wasn't particularly worried about that. What she was worrying about was where Percy was. She looked for any sight of him. Possibly roaming around on the ice or laying on the ice sleeping. The shy wasn't very dark but it was rushing closer and closer to 9. She was beginning to lose hope until she heard Leo say," Hey are people in ice a normal occurrence here?"

**Leo POV:** "I was asking a simple question!" he complained. He really didn't want to get on this girls bad side but he seemed to be getting lower and lower on what she thought was acceptable as a friend. It was hard to see Percy through the ice. Heck how should he even be alive? It didn't matter to Annabeth because she was staring desperately at the body. "Melt it Leo" she whispered. Great Leo thought. I'm the idiot fire boy he thought. He slowly melted away the ice that concealed Percy and every moment he kept the fire going he felt drowsier. When all was left but a crater of steaming water he passed out.

**Annabeth POV:** She didn't care that he was soaked or that he was asleep. He was there. She wanted to see his eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes, so she whipped out her hand and slapped him across the face. Blame ADHD she thought. Percy opened his eyes and yelled," What the fu-" and she pressed her lips against his. For that moment nothing mattered. Zeus could've thrown his Master bolt at them and it wouldn't have mattered. All she felt was his soft salty lips against hers. "Never leave me again." She whispered to him. "What the hel-" And she pressed her lips on him once again to shut him up. "Umm… Annabeth I'd hate to ruin your moment here but we've got an unconscious Leo here and some unfriendly friends coming towards us." Said Jason. Crap she thought. "Percy can you flood them?" she asked. Percy looked really confused when she said that and swatted his head a couple times. Annabeth frowned and thought there was something different about him. She helped him out of the puddle and set him next to Leo. She pulled out her dagger and saw Jason pull his gladius. He did his son of Jupiter stuff and electrocuted the first rows of enemies. Annabeth was about to dart in and bust some heads when she saw a familiar chariot land on the ice. "You're late." Piper said smiling.

As they loaded up Piper walked straight up to the enemy and put charm speak in her voice. "Flying wombat!" she shrieked. It worked. The enemy all spun around looking for the wombat while the heroes made their escape.

They flew as far to Washington and rested at Motel 6. And by then Annabeth was beyond pissed. Whoever they saved was not Percy. Maybe a cheap knock off. He could've been a twin but it was certainly not Percy. "Why is every god and goddess messing with me?" she muttered pacing around in the motel. "Annabeth." Piper said. Annabeth glared at Piper and she continued to charmspeak her, "Sleep, It's really late." She felt her eyes close and fell on the bed.

**Theseus POV: **When he woke up he was back at cabin 3. He must have survived his quest he thought. "Beat that fates." He said talking to himself. He had a weird dream where a happy blonde girl with stormy grey eyes was making out with him. Whatever he thought. He rose out of bed and saw things he shouldn't have. On a drawer there was a horn, watch, and boxers with a clownfish all across the surface with "Finding Nemo" on the back. He stepped out of the cabin and felt the sun on his face. He looked around and saw a bunch of unfamiliar faces. "Okay," he thought to himself," New campers." He started up to the Big House and frowned. The Big House was red… He went up to the front porch and saw a mischievous latino kid who looked like an elf, a tall blonde teen with electric blue eyes and a calm aura, an Indian girl with choppy braided hair as if she gave a pair of scissors to a five year old and gave them free reign. But what scared him the most was a blonde girl, maybe an inch or two shorter than him glaring at him with her burning grey eyes.

Chiron was also there but he looked like he was hiding something which was usual but more importantly it looked like he was hiding something from him. "Chiron, what happened? Where's Alex and Ariadne? Did they survive?" Chiron sighed, "You've been gone to long." Theo backed up slowly into the door and raced inside. He looked at a calendar. December 25th. He sighed. Two days. That was okay. But his instinct told him to check again. He looked more closely, and saw 2012. Not 1968. And then he felt dizzy. He walked into the next room and saw Chiron's hall of fame. He was there. But more pictures followed up after him, maybe 6 or so. But these were in clear color. He felt even more dizzy. He looked at his more recent picture. On it was written, "In loving memory of Theseus Beck." He felt his sight of vision turning black as he walked to the front porch again. He heard screaming in his head and an overwhelming pounding on the back of his head. By the time he walked out of the porch he had collapsed.

**Chapter 2 is finished! As I promised The Lost Hero Characters are here. The next chapter will be starting on the day Argo II leaves. The 6 months in between is just Theseus making friends and coping with the future. Please review to help this person writing this Thanks!**

** -Reynawesome**


	3. Everything goes wonky

**Hey Reynawesome here! This chapter is just going to be what Theo does after Argo II leaves. It might be boring but bear with me! And I forgot to tell you a little about Theseus. He's 15 years old (birthday is August 1****st****) and looks kind of like Percy except his hair is a mix of black and brown. He's 6 ft 1in and has a nice muscular build but not so that it's gross. His mother was a daughter of Athena that Poseidon took a liking to (weird I know) so in the end Athena got a grandchild that she feels kinda neutral on. His fatal flaw is *********. Being a grandson of Athena he's mastered in all sorts of weaponry more importantly, the bow and arrow which Percy's terrible at. Anyway that was just a filler. Here's chapter 2!**

**6 months later**

**Theseus POV: **Before they left Annabeth pulled him aside. She studied him carefully and said, "I have a confession." Theseus looked at her with a poker face and said, "I know, you kissed me when I woke up." Her face turned pink, "No! I mean yes I did but it was on accident!" Just to mess with her he said, " Or is it about your teddy bear?" Her face went complete red after that. "How did you know?" She whispered.

"I have my ways." He said simply. "You and I will have a talk later." She said. "Anyway I wanted to say that I don't think I'm part of the seven. That threw him off because he figured she'd have something less serious to talk about. "I'm only on that boat for Percy." Theo's head felt clouded. "Then who's the last person?" he asked. She looked inquisitively at Theo and he felt his head clear up. "Oh no. Not me. How can it be me?" "Think about it, you were woken up prior to the events of this prophecy. Things like that never happen on a coincidence." Her stormy grey eyes looked pleadingly into his as if she was asking for his advice. Wait she was asking for his advice. Well crap. "We'll figure it out after negotiations with the Romans." He said. Annabeth let out a breath and said, "Let's get back to the boat. They'll be waiting."

Before everyone had boarded he gave Annabeth a quick hug. "Be safe. And bring my brother home safe." She smiled and climbed on board. "Captain Admiral Uber Awesome Leo speaking! Please keep your arms and feet and any other various limbs you may have inside the boat. Please keep your valuables with you as Argo II is not responsible for it. Always watch out for the dragon up front and have a nice flight." The boat rose higher and higher into the air until finally it was gone.

**Annabeth POV:**"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Theo Beck at Camp Half Blood." He was sparring Conner and Travis so she decided to watch and see the outcome. He had an interesting blade it was made of silver like the Hunters' weapons and was a 2 foot triangular blade up until about 5 inches above the hilt where it curved inwards then back out. **(**If** you've ever seen the movie Troy it looks like Achilles' sword) **He seemed to be handling them well, almost like he was toying with them. Out of no where Theo yelled, "Yeah Travis like you too Katie!" Travis spun around ultimately hitting his brother's face with the flat side of his blade then getting bonked in the head by Theo's sword. Tricky but effective she thought. "Theo!" she yelled. Theo turned and he ran up to Annabeth. "Hey there Annie." Although in most cases she hated that name, it turned endearing in a sibling way. "What's going on?" She grabbed her teddy bear for reassurance and began.

After she explained what happened in New Rome and the inevitable attack on Camp Half Blood Theo had a worried look on his face. "I can stall the Romans with "negotiations" but other than that I got nothing." "What do you mean by stall?" Theo grinned, "That's for me to know and for you to probably not find out. Oh hey Percy!" Annabeth spun around and saw a mildly entertained Percy Jackson behind her. She realized her teddy bear was still in her hands and tossed it. "Well my time is up" Theo said. "Have fun you two but not too much, I don't want to be an uncle already." The Iris message disappeared and Annabeth turned red. "Teddy bear huh?" Percy sniggered. Annabeth retaliated by throwing a shoe at his face.

**Jason POV: **"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Theo Beck at Camp Half Blood." Theo was conversing with a pegasi. "No donuts aren't healthy. For humans or horses." "Theo!" Theo noticed him, " Oh hey Jason." "This isn't good Theo, Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus!" Theo frowned. "We wont be able to go to Greece yet we have to come back to join the demigods. Then go to Greece and stop Porphyrion and Gaea." Theo looked confused and asked, "Porcupine?" Jason faced palmed and said, "Porphyrion, you know giant king?" "Ah." " Protect Camp Half Blood and avoid blood shed." Theo looked like he was thinking and said, "They're not dead are they?" Jason felt guilty. Only if he flew to them in time. "No." " Okay Jason got it come quick." And then he waved the message away.

**Oooooooooooooh! Plot's starting to form! Honestly this was one of my worse chapters. With luck the next will be a little better. The next chapter will be the Demigod civil war where everyone dies… Oops spoiler alert. Thanks for reading and as always review as it helps me!**

** -Reynawesome**


	4. Negotiations

**Hey guys Reynawesome here! This is one of the main chapters and it's where we finally see Reyna! Without further annoying author notes I present to you chapter 3!**

**Theseus POV: **Everything was fantastic. Theo's brother and (hopefully) sister in law were falling in Tartarus, the worst place on Earth. Romans were ready to blow up Camp Half Blood. But all in a days work right? Truth to be told, Theo was scared. He wasn't a leader when he was a leader bad things tend to happen. Like his last quest. Leading 2 demigods was hard enough but now 200? He felt like he was leading them into a death trap. But he did have a plan, a crazy plan but a plan nonetheless.

**Day 1 of the Demigod Civil War**

Theo walked up Half blood hill, and stopped right outside the border. On his right Clarisse was holding a white flag instead of her customary spear and on his left Drew Tanaka. Strange choice, he knew. With all the times she had tried to seduce him even he wondered why he chose her to come along. She can charmspeak, he thought. They waited for what seemed like forever but eventually three figures walked out of the Roman base. In the middle was a beautiful girl 15ish with glossy black hair braided to the side and obsidian eyes that looked pained. She was wearing a purple cape thingy and roman armor was donned. Beautiful and dangerous, he thought. On her right was a thin blonde boy maybe 16 or 17 with armor as well but oddly teddy bears on his belt. Annabeth would kill him, he thought. The next guy looked really hyper. He had a red mouth and a canteen of…blood? He was holding a long wooden staff with a golden eagle on top that had ruby eyes. He glanced at Clarisse and said, "Don't attack unless attacked." Then with a meaningful glare, told Drew the same thing.

Clarisse stabbed the flag in the ground and sat. So did he and Drew. The girl and the teddy bear guy sat while the eagle guy stood at attention casually drinking from his canteen. "Soooooo… Anyone of you guys have any good ice breakers?" The blonde guy looked furious. "Here's an icebreaker for you graegus! We will destroy your home and all you stand for. We will crush Gaea alone and take all the glory!" Theo felt numb, "well actually I was just asking for your names…" This time the girl responded. "I am Reyna Lopez Praetor of the twelfth legion, daughter of Bellona. This is centurion Dakota son of Bacchus and Octavion our augur.

This is off to good start Theo thought. "I am Theseus Beck son of Poseidon. This is Clarisse drakon slayer, daughter of Ares, and Drew, daughter of Aphrodite." Reyna was about to speak when Octavian interrupted and said, "What is this white flag for graegus? You know we cannot have piece!" This guy really needed to shut up. If only Theo had some Duct tape at hand. "Okay first of all my name isn't Greg Gus. It's Theseus or Theo. But not Greg Gus. Second, bloodshed isn't always the answer so shut up and let the actual sensible people talk." Octavian looked shocked, almost scared. He must of looked pretty scary. Reyna smiled but it quickly changed when Theo faced her. "What is the meaning of this though? It is sort of useless."

"I have a proposal to make. One on one battle. Me against your best fighter. If we win you stop the attack and help us defeat Gaea." Octavian sneered, "Greek trash like you probably couldn't even lift a sword. How about if we win?" Theo took a deep breath. "The sibylline books. You want them? I got them." He pulled out a field journal and showed him. It was a bluff of course but Theo was betting on it. "T-t-hat has the sibylline books in it?" "Yup, got them on my last quest by chance. If I lose I'll give you the book. And you still have to help Camp Half Blood destroy Gaea." Octavian considered for a moment, "Fine." "Swear on the river Styx." Octavian reluctantly swore.

"The battle will be tomorrow at 12 on this hill" Octavian announced. "And to the death." He added with a creepy grin. Before Theo could say another word the three Romans were already leaving. Well fuck, he thought.

That night he Iris messaged Leo. As the drachma dissolved through the mist Theo let his mind wonder about the crap he just walked into. "Hey cupcake! Wake up!" He jumped startled out of his day dream and saw an annoyed satyr looking at him. "What do you want cup cake?" Theo automatically said, "Where's Leo?" Hedge huffed and replied, "The little pansy went to sleep hours ago. Why?" "I just wanna know when you guys will be back from Rome." Hedge bit his lip and made a face. It had already been a day since Theo got the news of Percy and Annabeth's fall he figured with the magical engines, they'd be here by now. "Well, hard to say. We're over the Atlantic right now but I'm not sure where. Before Latino cupcake passed out he said we'd be home in 12 hours? 11?" This wasn't good. Even if Argo II arrived on time he and another Roman would be killing each other. His face must've showed the worry because Hedge included, "Don't worry cupcake, we'll be there on time and no one will die. If not we always got some Roman butts to kick, eh?" He smiled weakly and waved the message away.

The next day he felt full of adrenaline and at the top of his condition. He felt grim though, knowing today he or someone else would die. By 12 he was up at the hill in leather armor (for mobility) complete with his unique sword, a celestial bronze spear and a circular shield. He looked up at the sky and saw no trace of a giant Greek trireme. Octavian and Reyna trudged up the hill both in armor. "Let the battle begin, and know this graegus, one false move and your precious camp will burn." Theo out of instinct punched his face, but so hard that Octavian's helmet went flying. His fist was bleeding but he felt too numb to notice. "I'm guessing I'll be fighting you then." He said glumly to Reyna. "You guessed right." She replied. "Listen I don't want to figh-" But Reyna had already stabbed her pilium into him.

**Oooooooh! Cliffy! I know it's a horrible place to end a chapter but I wanted to give a suspenseful feeling to it! Please review and as always have a nice day! **


	5. Plan C

"_I'm guessing I'll be fighting you then." He said glumly to Reyna. "You guessed right." She replied. "Listen I don't want to figh-" But Reyna had already stabbed her pilium into him._

**Reyna POV:** He moved with amazing speed. Her pilium which was aimed at his stomach was suddenly blocked by his shield. She had been dreading fighting with the boy. He seemed so willing to protect every demigod. Roman and Greek. He was even kinda handsome, but this was her enemy. She could not get soft at a moment like this.

He looked ferocious and hopped up and used the downward momentum to stab his spear, only to be blocked by her shield. He swung his spear into her side and was again deflected. He stabbed at her abdomen and Reyna saw her chance and pushed the spear under her legs and stomped on it splitting it into 2. He threw aside the useless stick and drew his sword. It was majestic. Even in a time like this Reyna couldn't help but admire it. She snapped back to reality and swung her spear at his neck, where it was exposed. If it hit its mark he would of surely died. But with lightning quick reflexes, he dropped his shield and held the javelin by the wood and with one powerful stroke, he cut her spear into 2. "Payback." He muttered with a grin. She pulled out her gold gladius. She could tell Theo was much more skilled at the sword than a spear.

She stabbed into his leg but was parried immediately. He took a step back and watched her warily as if to say, _you make the first move and I'll do the rest. _After a tense second he lunged forward into her, she lifted her shield, but the imperial gold did not hold. His silver blade stabbed right through and retracted as quickly as it came. That wont help, she thought. She tossed her shield aside and faced him. She feinted left but he saw it coming and parried his left and grabbed her sword arm. She was pissed! This guy wasn't even trying to kill her! With her free hand she grabbed the plumes of his helmet tore it off his head and smashed it in his face.

It didn't make him bleed but it did leave a nasty bump on his forehead. He looked dazed and she took the moment to slash his thigh.

**Theseus POV: **The gold blade tore his skin and he fell on one knee. Pain erupted but the numbness started to return and all he felt was the warm blood trickling down his leg. Reyna took off her helmet and put her blade next to his neck. "You have pretty face." He murmured. "But you're too dangerous for me." Blame ADHD. She looked mildly amused. She whispered, "Sorry." Closed her eyes and swung.

As soon as she closed her eyes he dropped to the grass. He felt the air whoosh above him and he supported himself up. She looked up in surprise to see an alive demigod. "Gonna have to try better than that Rey." She stabbed towards his heart but once again he side stepped and tore the blade out of her hands. She tripped over his extended leg and turned around to see a silver and gold blade at her throat.

He couldn't kill her and time was running out. Argo II still was nowhere to be found and he would bet on that Octavian wouldn't want to change the deal. _Well there's plan C,_ a voice said in his mind.

_**Flashback:**__ He was eating his cereal feeling depressed while thinking about how the battle would turn out. Then Malcom and Lacy sat next to him. He gave a confused glance and Malcom started to talk, "We figured you wouldn't want to kill another human being so we came up with plan B and C." He took the info in and said "Which is?" Malcom looked at Lacy and back and said, "You toy with your opponent. Stall them by fighting until Argo II comes with the peace offering." "What happens if I fail?" Lacy spoke up, "Well we thought about that too. If you had to chose your leader who would you chose?" Theo thought for a moment and said, "Some one that's smart but could also do good in battle." "Exactly" said Lacy. "So the opponent would be…" The thought dawned on him and he replied, "Reyna… the praetor." "Yes! Now if you happen to fail and Reyna's about to" Lacy put her finger on her neck and made a slicing motion. "Then you would activate plan C." "Which you still haven't told me." Lacy grinned. "I am a daughter of Aphrodite…"_

**Back to the battle: **Oh I am so gonna die, he thought. He waited a second and Octavian yelled, "The battle must continue! If you do not kill her then we will kill you all!" "Okay Theo begin Plan C," his mind said. "I can't!" he declared. "And why not?" Octavian spat. "Because of this!" Theo lifted Reyna up and kissed her. It lasted for a while… maybe 30 seconds. It felt so… right to him. Her soft lips against his, it was addicting. It tasted sweet kinda like that mento stuff Leo gave him once. When he pulled back Reyna had her eyes dazed and had a pouty look on her face. Both camps were quiet, Octavians jaw was dropped so that it kinda looked like a cartoon.

Then out of no where Jason shouted, "Cease the fighting demigods!" There was Argo II. Right after Plan C. What a coincidence.

-Breaking of Line-

**Jason POV:** That was embarrassing, he thought. Stupid ADHD. "Thought they were going to fight." He murmured. At least they made the peace offering of the Athena Parthenos. They decided to keep it in Camp Half Blood until Olympus opened up again. If they did of course. Octavian went ballistic screaming about treachery and such. In no time everyone was eating and messing around like a war was never about to happen. But what really bothered him was Reyna and Theo. They had either been strangling or kissing each other. And seeing that they weren't fighting he knew they were kissing. He wanted to talk to her. Really bad.

**Whoa? Does Jason feel a bit Jelly? I don't know! Please take the time to review and have a nice day!**


	6. Alone

**Theseus POV: **His leg had to be treated. So basically he missed all the feasting and greetings and got a plate of sandwiches and a goblet full of Sprite. He reviewed the battle in his head. Even getting injured was fine. What really twisted his toga was the kiss. If he had been a little more patient Argo II would have solved everything. Too bad patience wasn't understandable to him. Reyna's gonna think I'm some player now, he thought. "What?" Theo scowled. He was probably talking out loud. He turned to see Piper standing next to him. "Nothing." He said simply. She rolled her eyes, "You've got a visitor old man."

And there stood Reyna. Studying him with her obsidian eyes. He became entranced staring into them. They looked cold. Unforgiving. But there was something else. Hope? Happiness? "Hey I asked you a question. Or were you too hypnotized with me lover boy?" Huh?" She rolled her eyes, " I asked What the hell was that kiss?" He felt his face blush. Then he realized Piper was still there smirking at him. "Get out" he glowered. She gave him a dazzling smile and left saying, "Go wild." If it were possible Theo's face went into a deeper shade of red. "Well?" He could smell her breath even from the bed. It was sweet. Like lemonade or something. "It was a distraction" he said avoiding eye contact. "To surprise everyone and distract them until Argo II arrived." He looked up and saw her face flash with… disappointment? "A very unorthodox plan." She inquired. He shrugged, "It worked didn't it?" She drew closer to him. In most cases Theo would have pushed said person for being in his bubble but in this case he felt really comfortable. Odd. "It certainly did." She said drawing even more close. She closed her eyes and he felt his eyes do the same. "Reyna! I'm glad I foun-" The two quickly pulled away from each other. "Way to ruin the moment Jason!" he said on instinct. Reyna turned pink and Theo once again cursed ADHD.

"Uh Reyna can I talk to you?" Jason asked. She looked stiff as a board. "Very well, my friend." And once again Theo was left alone. "Well the gangs all here." He muttered staring at his food. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry. He jumped out of bed and walked out of the "sick" room in the Big House. He stared at the Argo II and saw a solitary figure on the boat. Leo. Why not, he thought. Be nice to talk to a friend. And he made his way to the boat.

**Reyna POV: **He took her into a different room in the Big House. "What do you want Grace?" she said sharply. Jason slightly cowered and said, "Is there something between you and Theo?" Reyna huffed, "So what if there is?" She didn't even know Theo would accept her. Everyone she felt close to was always torn from her. That included Jason. "Nothing." He said. "I'm just… happy for you." That took her by surprise. "I broke you, Reyna." He admitted, "I left and came with a new life, and the pain you must've felt…" She stared at him. Jason Grace. Apologizing. About his new life style. "I'm sorry Rey. Forgive me?" She nodded. Jason looked overjoyed and hugged her. The butterflies she always felt when Jason talked or touched her was gone. He left her in that room. And all she thought of was the almost kiss with Theseus.

**Theseus POV:** He climbed the ladder despite the stings of pain still sparking throughout his leg. Leo appeared to be lugging a broken ballista across the deck. He gave a hard pull and his hands slipped and he fell on his butt. He turned as saw Theo watching him. "Well, you gonna stand there or help me move this piece of crap?" He helped Leo carry the broken Ballista to the left of the boat. The port or something. He held the ballista while Leo did his fixxy fixxy thing and in no time the ballista was in top condition. "So why aren't you at the feast?" Leo asked him. "I could ask you the same thing." Leo sighed and took out a couple parts from his tool belt and started working with them in his hand. "I'm a repair boy. The 7th wheel. I don't feast with the others. I have to solve all machinery problems." Theo felt bad. Leo was alone. Sure he had friends but they were too busy for him. "What problem?" he asked. Leo set down his machine he had been working on. It was a wind up toy. He watched it walk a couple inches until he said, "I have to figure out how to ship 500 demigods across the Atlantic… before the month ends." Theo felt a light go up in his head. "I think I could cover that." He said. Leo looked at him confused. "How?" "I've got friends that can help. So is everything done here?" Leo nodded. "Then go down and eat." Leo tried to protest but Theo stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll keep Festus company." Leo nodded and climbed down.

It was his first time on Argo II. Might as well explore, he thought. He walked by the separate cabins and walked into one. This must be Annabeth's he thought. The floor was clean, the bed was made, a Yankees cap on the drawer, and a laptop on the bed. Coming from the last century he had no idea what a normal laptop did but he was sure it didn't have it's logo blinking red. The sign of Daedalus, , was blinking furiously. He picked it up and flipped it open. On video chat was Athena herself. She was upside down though. He tapped the screen but nothing happened. "It's upside down genius." Said Athena. He flipped it over without shame and said, "What's up Grams?" Athena scowled. "Out of all the demigod grand children I have you are the most idiotic." "I'm the only demigod grandchild you have." She disregarded his remark. "Lord Zeus has saw it fit for the Athena Parthenos to be set upon Olympus." Theo imagined trying to cram the gigantic statue through the elevator. "Before you ask a stupid question, I'll answer it. You will fly Argo II up to Olympus and set the statue there. And the council wishes to see a couple of demigods before your trip to Greece." Theo nodded and asked, "So are the gods gonna help and actually pay attention to us?" Athena looked nervous and said, "Look at the time, I must be off." Of course, he thought. He took the laptop and the cap.

He jumped on the bed and took out a field journal. It had been a long time since he wrote anything in it. Or even seen it. He had found it in the attic full of souvenirs. Ariadne or Alex must've found and put it up there. The last time he wrote in it was… his last quest. He flipped through to the last page that was written in it.

_Death is not the end_

_Death can never be the end._

_Death is the road. _

_Life is the traveller._

_The soul is the guide._

This was definitely not his handwriting. It was in cursive. Ariadne, he thought. It filled him sadness. It was a past he never had. He pocketed the book and left the boat.

** Awwww. So sad for Theo. Thanks for reading! Please review and maybe follow and favorite? Wish full thinking here. Have a nice day!**

** Reynawesome**


	7. Meeting the Parents

**Theseus POV:** Over the next 3 days Leo upgraded the ship with Archimedes sphere. Heat rays, electric shock waves, things Theo thought were all science fiction. He also avoided Reyna. Things were very awkward between them. When the day came when they were ready for the statue to be delivered to Olympus, Jason Leo and Theo decided to ship it themselves.

Theo didn't feel comfortable flying up to Olympus. For one thing, Zeus would've blown him out of the sky. And he had never actually met his dad. He had met tons of other gods. Athena, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, heck even Zeus himself. But never Poseidon. He felt angry at him. He travelled cross continent when he was 5. 5. And he never even helped. Not even a sign.

When the trio arrived at Olympus they were taken by surprise. Especially Theo. He pictured Olympus a gorgeous place with palaces and temples every where. But the place they landed at was completely trashed. There were torn down temples and collapsed columns. They cruised around Olympus and saw a temple. Theo thought his brain was acting up with dyslexia but he realized it was in greek. "Leo, we can set the statue here." Leo peered over the railing. "What makes you say that?" He glanced at the writing and squinted up his eyes. "I must be drunk or something, what does it say?" Theo rolled his eyes, "Athena's temple. So lets set it down real carefully."

The "set it down carefully" idea didn't really work. Once the bay doors opened Jason desperately tried to support it with the cables, but it fell feet first onto the top of the temple. It crashed right through and surprisingly wasn't damaged. "Well we desecrated a goddesses temple. Lets go meet them!" Leo said. "Yeah cause that's not dangerous at all." Theo muttered.

The throne room was gigantic! The thrones were sized for… well a god. And there were gods in them. He felt intimidated and uneasy. Jason bowed towards Zeus, and he and Leo both quickly did the same. Leo then bowed to his dad, Hephaestus. Theo just looked at Poseidon. He had black hair, a tan, green eyes, and wrinkles around his eyes like he smiled a lot. Except he wasn't smiling. He looked sorry. No. Theo would never forgive him.

"Is there a reason we were requested at Olympus? Father?" Jason asked uneasily. Zeus's beard crackled but he smiled. That's a first, Theo thought. Then almost instantly his face darked. "I'm sorry my son but this game Juno is playing is too dangerous. We are risking this talk with you only because it's on Olympus. We cannot allow any of us to leave Olympus. I hope you understand." Immediately the other gods started protesting. Even Hera who was allowed on Olympus again was speaking to Zeus. "Enough!" Zeus thundered.** (heehee get it? Zeus? And Thundered?) **"My choice is final. Begone." "Brother." It was the first time Theo heard Poseidon talk. "I wish to speak with Theseus. He has been through much. He deserves the time." "Fine make it short." Poseidon shrunk to a normal sized human and walked Leo, Jason, and Theo out. Outside the giant double doors Leo and Jason walked on with confused faces. "Go. I'll be fine." He said.

"What do you want?" he said venomously. Well that's it, he thought, he's gonna turn me into a pile of kelp. Poseidon studied him. "I want to apologize, Theseus. I felt that meeting you would make things better." Theo shot off in anger. "You think this is a good time? During war? What about when mom died? Or when my uncle died. Where were you when I was struggling across North America? I've been living my life, wondering who and where my dad was!" He had no idea where that came from. But it felt good to let it out. "Theseus I was trying to protect you…" "How? By ignoring your son?" Poseidon let out a sigh. "The great prophecy for told that a son of the big 3 would overthrow or save Olympus. If I claimed you or even helped you Zeus would've blown you straight to Hades." Theo still felt angry. This wasn't exactly how parents took care of their children. "I don't care, I would've taken that chance." "But I wouldn't, I thought I was protecting you Theseus. You don't know it but I was watching and protecting you the whole time. How do you think you've managed to stay alive under ice for 50 years?" Theo shook his head. "I can forgive you… Father, but I wont forget what you did." And with that he stormed off.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBRRRRR EEEEAAAKKKKK

They arrived at camp greek and roman demigods alike went in Argo II. "We've got beds and hammocks in the stables, so if you don't want to sleep on the deck I suggest you use them." Leo shouted in his intercom. After hours the ship was filled. "How many?" Theo asked Leo. Leo shrugged and said, "100ish. Dude you sure you don't want to go with?" Theo shook his head, "I've got to set up that transport for the other 400 man. I'll be there at Greece as fast as I can." Leo nodded. See you on the other side bro." And once again Theo watched Argo II leave camp.

The only part of the 7 that stayed with him was Piper, Frank, and Hazel. Reyna also stayed, his brain reminded him. Het turned to Piper. "I'm gonna need your help."

** Cliffhanger! On the next few chapters it will be centered around finding Percy and Annabeth. Please review and have a nice day!**

** Reynawesome**


	8. I got it covered

Theseus POV: He and Piper went to the New York docks. Just as he thought there was an old battleship. They went up the boarding stairs and marveled at the ship. "U.S.S. Thunder. Commissioned at 1943. Destroyed by laestrygonians at '46, repaired at '47." He said. "How do you know?" Piper asked. "I rode it. This baby's got celestial bronze cannons, and mounted MG's all around. Has a ramp on the back that releases aquadas that have mounted MG's. You see those helicopters?" Piper took a look. "Yeah why? We don't need antiques do we?" Theo smirked, "Hueys. All 7 of them. They were set here along with the boat to help a demigod with a quest." An old gravelly voice spoke behind them. "You know alittle to much sonny." They spun around and saw an old man staring his milky eyes at them. He looked familiar. Theo stared at his chest and saw a navy seal shirt. Stitched on it was Captain Olson. "Olson?" he said. The old man frowned and said, "Do I know you boy?" Theo stood there nervously. "Yeah Joseph, It's me Theo Beck." (If you remember that's one of his friends from the 1960's) "You have got to be shitting me. Theo? Is that really you?" Joseph stared at him. It was hard to believe that this old man used to be his friend. "It is." He said in awe. "I can tell you need this boat." He said. "Um yeah." "This piece of shit hasn't been in battle since 1968. What makes you think it'll do good in battle?" "Well for one thing it's the only demigod built boat that's still intact besides Argo II-" "Argo II?" "Yeah another boat, it flies." Jo looked amused, "I'd like to see that someday." Theo waited. "So the boat…" "Oh of course! Take it take it! But when you come back we're sharing stories." Theo smiled weakly and watched his friend walk away. "What was that?" Piper asked. Theo wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Nothing. Just an old buddy." LinebreakLinebreak They loaded the rest of the demigods onto the Thunder. Even the hunter's decided to hitch a ride. Although Theo made sure their rooms were farthest away from the boys. Jake Mason along with the rest of the Hephaestus cabin decided to man the boat and switch off with some children of Vulcan. Theo wouldn't relax until the boat was out of the harbor. 400 demigods didn't exactly mean safety. When they set off Hazel immediately ran to the side of the boat to… release her…troubles. Frank went with to help her, gods know how. Once the excitement was over, the leaders of the camps gathered in a meeting on the front of the boat. That included Reyna, (unanimously) Theo, and Thalia (hunters). "How long will it take to get to Greece?" Thalia asked. "2 days maybe 3." "That fast?" "Well the boat has magical engines, so…" Thalia rolled her eyes, "Where are we meeting." "Epirus region, above ground. If The doors of death are protected within they'll probably have resistance from the outside as well. Argo II will be there before us so we'll be reinforcements." Thalia fingered her charm bracelet, which Theo took notice of. "Don't worry we'll be fighting soon enough." He said sarcastically. She glared at him and stalked off. Then he was left alone with Reyna. Again. She was wearing her purple SPQR shirt but Theo thought she looked stunning. She stared at him coldly, which made him feel chills move through his spine. "About that night at camp… I'm sorry. I felt compelled to kiss you and that was completely irrational of me and I hope we can keep the status of friends." Theo's heart dropped. If she had meant to kiss him, it was a mere feeling, not something that could actually work out. Despite this he put a smirk on, "Even though we tried to kill each other?" Reyna managed a smile, "Yes. Even though." After the 2nd day on sea they arrived at the Mare Nostrum. Argo II had already arrived, and was ready to assault the entrance to the House of Hades as Jason told them via Iris messaging. The demigods on the boat were on edge, knowing they would step into a war and that they were on the most dangerous seas of all time. But surprisingly nothing happened. (the only reason I'm saying there was nothing in the Mare Nostrum is because I don't want to make an unnecessary battle) The battle had begun even before U.S.S. Thunder reached Epirus. The 100 demigods were fighting a desperate battle. Pegasi and eagles every where. Random explosions across the battle, and in the midst of it all a giant… Giant. With random weapons braided in it's hair. It carried a massive spear that was stained with blood. Fear rippled through him. "Is that-" "Porphyrion? No. That's Pelorus Ares' giant version." (I don't know if this is true or not. Ares did kill this giant so I supposed that it was his counterpart.) Said Thalia. "Right, let's send his ass back to Tarturus." End. Thanks for reading! Reynawesome 


	9. Zeus can be a Douchebag

**Theseus POV:** "Hey coach you know how to fire a gun?" Hedges eyes gleamed with anticipation. "You bet my momma goat I do." Theo, Hedge, Dakota, Bobby, Mark, Travis and Conner Stoll (pilots), Reyna, and Thalia went in the Huey with him. He told some to ride the hueys or aquadas to attack. He also told some demigods to stay on the ship to fire from the cannons.

Travis flew them into the air while Conner and Hedge both fired at the monsters below. Theo assumed other helicopters were doing the same. "Rappel down to where demigods need help the most." He shouted. And within seconds, the helicopter was empty except for him, Hedge, and the Stolls. "I am a giant foolish humans! I will destroy you all!" screamed the giant. That's when Conner shot a missile down his throat.

He rappelled down to confront the giant which had already began to reform. Theo stood and watched and waited. "I am Pelorus! Most fearsomeist warrior in the world!" Theo sneered, "Fearsomeist isn't a word dumbass." In the giants moment of confusion Theo stabbed his spear into the giants thigh. Ichor poured down as he bellowed in pain. He took a swipe with his spear that Theo ducked under. He took another swipe and missed Theo's head by millimeters. Theo took aim and threw his spear at the giant's armpit. It hit it's mark but didn't appear to hurt the giant.

"Your little tooth pick cant hurt me, I AM A GIANT!" Theo drew his sword, "I'm well aware of that captain obvious." With an enormous bellow the giant smashed his spear on Theo. He raised his shield but the shield vibrated all around making his arm feel sore. The giant smashed down again and this time the shield did not hold. It sliced right in half without damaging Theo. "No more hiding little hero." With that Theo pulled his M1911 and fired directly at Pelorus's face. He emptied the whole clip before holstering it. With him temporarily blinded, Theo used his knees as a push pad and climbed onto the giants neck. "Get off!" the giant screamed. Not a chance he thought. Theo stabbed his sword right at the base of the giant's neck. What Theo didn't notice was the lightning bolt headed right towards him.

The bolt entered the hilt of the blade and conducted throughout the giants body as soon as the blade met his neck. Unfortunately Theo was electrocuted as well. The giant's body exploded and left Theo in a deep crater in the ground. Theo's mouth was dry and tasted metallic. He studied his body and saw his pants on fire. He lazily patted them out, his head buzzing. His hands were red and raw like he decided to stick his hands in a fire place. He found his sword fully intact and sheathed it. He tried to stand up but fell on his face. The world was spinning around in circles and he couldn't think straight. Once he regained his hearing he heard Jason yelling, "Theo! Get up! We got them on retreat!" Theo turned back and saw Jason above the crater flying.

Jason flew him upwards and supported him. "What happened? Why did I get blasted?" he asked. Jason looked troubled. I think Jupiter- er Zeus threw a bolt at you. "Ow." Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah Ow."

They pushed the enemy back to the entrance to the House of Hades that day. There were greetings and talking all around. Not too many dead. A few wounded but other than that they did fine. Theo himself was lying in a tub of water drinking nectar while he waited for the water and nectar to heal his wounds. After a couple minutes he felt as good as new, except his hair was still standing on its ends.

He made a beeline towards Thalia and Reyna. "Any thing new?" Thalia sniggered. "Nice hairdo, Theo." He glared at her until Reyna said, "We're near the House, but we need to get a group of at least three to infiltrate at get Percy and Annabeth out. "I'll go." Theo said. "I've got Annabeth's hat so it'll help with the stealth part." "Then Nico should go too because of the whole… Hades thing." Reyna opened her mouth to speak but Thalia beat her to it. "Percy and Annabeth are my best friends. I'm not waiting around for them to come back."

"Then it's decided. Tomorrow we'll begin our assault and Annabeth and Percy will be free." Theo said cheerfully. But Leo interjected, "But that's the thing. If the doors have to be closed on both sides how will Percy and Annabeth escape?" Everyone suddenly turned grave.

"We'll figure that out later. But rest now guys. I'll set up guards." Everyone went to tents or back to the ships while a couple stayed to watch the enemy which included Theo. He tried to stay awake but the master bolt had took a lot out of him. He soon descended to the realm of Morpheus.

He was in the throne room where it seemed like everyone was arguing against Zeus. He looked like he was about to burst a vein and when things got really loud he bellowed, "Silence!" The one shout had an enormous effect on the room. All the gods shut their mouths except Poseidon. "Brother you cannot postpone this war neither can you ignore." Zeus gave him an electrical stare. "Did I not help your son when he needed a god?" "Oh you and I both know you were half hoping the bolt would kill Theo!" he said.

"What? Of course not! Not my favorite nephew!" Poseidon yelled, "You do not love any of your nephews! You took part in this and now we must see through this all the way." Zeus snorted, "I am the king of gods I don't take orders." Meanwhile Hephaestus and Aphrodite were out of there thrones with a golden net in their hands.

Poseidon smiled. "Don't take orders? I think we could change that idea you have little brother." Zeus looked confused. "What?" And then before he could sense it the golden net was over him. He wailed in anguish. Then he remembered the image he withheld. "Poseidon, let me go!" Poseidon smiled. "Swear to the River Styx you will help the demigods in the war." Zeus growled menacingly. "Fine. But I take the credit for this idea." Poseidon rolled his eyes.

Theo saw the image fade. The gods are helping! He thought excitedly. But a new image quickly took the place of the previous dream. It was Percy and Annabeth. And some other guy. He had tufts of grey hair shooting out of his skull. His eyes were crazy looking and he was wearing a prison jumpsuit. He was swinging his spear dissolving all the monsters near Percy and Annabeth. The man gave out a laugh. Theo thought he'd hear a crazy lunatic like laugh, but instead heard a playful laugh, like a child being given a new toy. Then for the first time noticed how bad the demigods looked.

Percy had a gash in his side and his shirt was caked with blood. He was missing a shoe but his other wasn't looking too great either. His face was concorted in pain as he wielded his sword lashing at hellhounds, telhkines, and other baddies.

Annabeth looked worse. She looked as crazy as the other crazy guy. She looked terrified and hopeless. "Keep fighting." He muttered. He knew she couldn't hear him but it didn't matter. Annabeth was an important figure in his life. That big sister he never had. She was limping, her ankle in a splint. She was making the most of her knife. In a battle above ground it would've been a more effective choice but down in Tarturus, it was a stick against a gun. Her arm was bleeding. Too fast. He tried to reach out to them but the more he tried the more he was pulled back.

Soon it came to a point where he was being pulled out of the dream. He woke up with a start, and hit his head on Thalia's shield. She smirked, "You drool and talk in your sleep." He sat up and scratched his head. "Do I now? What time is it now?" Thalia checked her non existent watch. "Half passed get your ass off the cot and get ready." Theo stood up, "My goodness, I'm late!" He realized someone had brought him to his cabin at the U.S.S Thunder. He pulled off his shirt and searched through the floor and found a black shirt. He put it on and saw Thalia staring at him. "Hey it's only awkward if you make it awkward." She blushed. "I'm not gonna wait for you to strip Beck. Nico's got black paint for camo when your done dressing."

After Theo found some black cargo shorts he walked out of the boat and saw Reyna, Leo , Frank, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Thalia and Nico waiting for him. "It's about time." Leo said. Theo scowled and took the paint from Nico. He took a portion and smeared it on his arms and legs. He closed his eyes and smeared it on his face. He saw that Thalia and Nico did the same. "Ok while we distract you guys grab Annabeth and Percy then close the doors before any more reinforcements come out of that door."

"Roger." Theo replied. Jason called on Tempest and they moved forward, so did another large group of demigods. Maybe 80 or 90. He saw the monster army, miles away, monsters still pouring out an exposed area of earth. "So I'm guessing we go through that hole right?" Nico nodded slowly. "We're going to travel to the entrance by shadow travel so hold hands." Each of the looked nervously at each other. They compromised by locking their pointer fingers with each other. Nico closed his eyes concentrating.

Then without warning they were sucked into a vortex of shadow. It felt like a large vacuum with the power of a tornado was pulling them in. Theo felt this once before. Once when he teleported through water. But it was completely dark. When they arrived behind and out of sight of the entrance. Thalia looked utterly frightened while Nico looked drowsy. "Um should we go in?" he asked. "Yeah Nico said. "Let's go."

Theo provided a distraction by wearing the invisibility hat and yelling, "Demigod!" off to the side. The effect was enormous.. Monsters broke ranks and fought for the demigods already within the House of Hades. "So Nico, what exactly is the House of Hades?" "Well it was a temple built for Hades and Persephone. They contain the doors of death but the place is like a labyrinth." Theo nervously twitched he wasn't a fan of labyrinth. "This place is meant to confuse you and send you to your death. The hard way." Oh goodie, he thought. "Then how do monsters get through then?" Nico shrugged. "Probably their high sense of smell. This place is more of a danger to demigods than other beings."

They walked aimlessly in silence for the next couple hours. They finally rested on a round room that smelled like horse dung. "How far are we?" Thalia complained. Nico thought a moment, "Maybe a couple hours. I don't know. It's a surprise we haven't been attacked yet…" Thalia sighed, "Why don't you two sleep? I'll keep first watch." Nico didn't complain. Theo tried to but Thalia slapped him when he tried to protest.

He laid down and quickly fell asleep. He saw Annabeth and Percy and crazy guy again. They were doing worse. Each time Percy made ground Annabeth would lose some. Percy yelled, "Bob get Annabeth!" The dream ended as Bob carried Annabeth running away with Percy.

The next dream was a memory. He was six. He remembered this. It was when he met his first goddess. Athena. Past Theo was tumbling through the city of China Lake, California. He was running from a pack of hell hounds when he made the mistake of running into an alley. He thought he was a goner. But then a women came out of no where and blasted the hellhounds into dust.

She looked at him kindly. She told him to go to the China Lake Museum of Naval Weapons. Then she told him these exact words. "Hero, you will meet pain beyond pains. You will take place in a war that you do not wish to. You will make difference in the world for better or worse. Your fatal flaw will destroy you. Beware." With that happy note she left him.

He never thought about of her warning till now. All he thought she was doing was helping him find a cool weapon. He had acquired a bronze M1911 that he kinda stole. How could he resist? Celestial bronze ammo? Hell yeah!

He escaped the dream and entered a new one. He was 7. He was somewhere in Michigan. Past Theo was rubbing his hands together to keep warm. He had a light jacket and cargo pants but that didn't help against the bitter snow.

He got up and walked into a forest. Theo didn't remember why he went in. Maybe to find shelter. He walked through a large bush and Theo remembered why he went in. A hellhound jumped on past Theo. His gun slid out of the way but before his neck was ripped out a bunch of arrows impaled the neck of the dog. Theo panted as he stood up. Before him was a beautiful girl with black hair with a tiara and cold brown eyes. "What is thine doing here, boy?"

He stammered, "Ummmm…" Smooth, he thought. Past Theo picked up his gun suddenly and fired straight at the girl. If anyone else was watching they'd be surprised but Theo knew what happened. A Hellhound behind her exploded. She turned back in surprise. She gave him a cold stare. "Come with me."

Past Theo followed her. They arrived at a camp. All girls. Past Theo was beginning to fidget and Theo could tell why. All the hunters were looking at him. Then a girl about 12 stopped them. The tiara girl explained what had happened. The other one looked surprised. "Leave us Zoe." She said. Tiara girl left. The other girl said, "Come to my tent we have much to talk about."

Theo didn't bother to rehear this conversation. He remembered it to well. I mean who doesn't remember a conversation with a goddess about to turn you into a jackalope. He chose to watch the end though. Artemis thanked him and gave him a sword. It was in it's scabbard, which by the way looked fantastic. Past him took it and looked at it with awe. Then Artemis said something new. "Hero your time comes rapidly. Be smart about this. I know how airheaded boys like you can get." Theo realized she was talking directly to him.

He woke up with a start. Someone was carrying him. Nico was carrying him. Thalia was shouting. He fully woke up. "Nico let me down." Nico looked relieved. "Thank the gods you're awake, we thought you were dead!" Thalia let out a shout.

"Yeah talk later fight now!" Theo turned to face his unknown enemy and he almost ruined his pants. It was a gigantic minotaur followed by a numerous amount of skeletons. A skeleton swung an enormous sword at his mid section. He blocked it and knocked it's head off.

"Nico can't you control these guys?" Nico panted as he stabbed a skelly in its eye socket. It disintegrated but there was an army left. "No! They aren't under Hades control!" The minotaur bellowed. The stench nearly made Theo puke. Theo fought his way to the beast. This was the skeleton's leader and he was hoping they would falter if it died.

On his way a skeleton disarmed him. He didn't care. He pushed the skeleton out of the way and stood in front of the minotaur. It's nose looked gross, like someone had never introduced a tissue to the monster.

The beast charged at him with a massive double sided battle ax. Theo ducked under the first strike. He had a gun but he wouldn't need it. He jumped on the minotaur's back. He wrapped his Arms around the thick neck and squeezed.

The beast let out a gagging noise. It dropped it's ax and clawed at Theo. He felt the monstrous fingers smash into his back. Pain erupted but he held on. The monster's face turned into a deep purple. He felt resistance leave and the monster fell and disintegrated. The skeletons stopped in surprise. So did Thalia and Nico.

He ran right out of the crowd with Thalia and Nico on his heels. He didn't stop until he was sure they were at a safe distance. He fell to the ground at a wide room. His back was killing him.

He heard Thalia, "Lift up your shirt." He gladly did so and felt her hands rub nectar into his wound. He gasped at the pain, yellow spots popping in his vision. They cleared away and Theo threw his shirt away in disgust. "Already a day in and we almost died!" he grumbled.

Nico wasn't talking for some reason. He stared behind Theo. Thalia took notice of this as well. She looked behind Theo and her jaw opened. His curiosity beat him and he turned around.

**Oh! So cliffy! Thank you for reading and please review!**

** Reynawesome**


	10. Love and Fear

**Percy POV:** His head hurt. Annabeth wouldn't look at him. And Bob the titan was having as much fun as a child at a water park. Percy didn't mean to call Bob but with all the gods in their "I won't help at all" state, he figured a titan would help.

He was carrying Annabeth who wouldn't look at him. That made him feel incredibly horrible. Had he done something wrong? He didn't have time to make answers. Another batch of monsters had found them. "Bob kill 'em!" He happily obliged and attacked the baddies.

Without looking he almost ran into a wall. Wait no. Not a wall. Doors. They had reached them! He was excited. Bob returned to them after his killing spree. "Bob, you have to close the doors after we go through. Then teleport back out of Tarturus." Bob happily nodded, "Okay!" He kissed Annabeth on her forehead. "We'll be fine I promise." He jumped through the doors with her in his arms.

He jumped in on the weirdest group ever. Thalia, Nico, and another boy. This must be Theseus, he thought. Theseus wasn't wearing a shirt but he was covered in black paint. He saw the others in the same get up. "Close the doors!" he coughed out. Thalia and Theseus rushed to the giant double doors and pushed them to close.

He fell to one knee. He felt a hell of a lot worse coming back into the mortal world. He fell to the side and dropped Annabeth. Nico rushed toward them but Percy had already blacked out.

**Theseus POV: **Within the ghostly shadows of the doorway he saw a silhouetted man closing the doors along with him and Thalia. They pushed the ghostly doors together and they soon shut.

He looked at his unconscious brother and his girlfriend. Nico grabbed Percy and Annabeth's hand. "Guys hold on, I think I can teleport us out." Theo frowned. "Are you sure? You spent a lot of energy teleporting us here." Right on cue the skeletons appeared the way they came from. "Oh shit! Getusoutgetusoutgetusoutgetusout!" As they teleported out Theo felt a blade touch his dissolving figure.

They fell out of the sky into the sea. Naturally everyone but Theo screamed. He stirred up a typhoon to guide them safely to the water. At this point Nico passed out as well. He saw the U.S.S. Thunder not too far away. He supported Percy and Annabeth and turned to Thalia. "We've got some swimming to do."

**Percy POV: **Percy was really starting to hate Morpheus. Giving him weird dreams. What a cruel god. He dreamt he was in Tarturus again. Annabeth was screaming. He tried to help her, but she wouldn't let him.

She was screaming at Percy, asking for help but apparently she didn't see him. She cried for him and he hated seeing her like this. He tried to help her but she fell completely broken. A voice filled his head. "I can help her you know. All you have to do is give up. Without you the seven are useless." He recognized Gaea's voice. "Not a chance in hell dirt face." And his mind began to pull away.

**Reyna POV: **Reyna believed that love shouldn't exist on a battle field. It would only cause more pain and suffering she reminded her self. That's why she lied to Theseus about her true feelings. Deep down she really like him. He had the looks of a Greek but his way of battle and his way of thinking almost matched of a Roman.

She had hoped no one would take him from her. Even though she rejected him. If they survived she'd tell him how she felt. When Thalia volunteered for the quest to find the doors of death, Reyna had to keep her emotions from lashing out. She's a hunter, she reminded herself, she cant date. Despite her logical side telling her this she wanted to rip Thalia's face off.

When Theseus, Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth arrived to the boat she was rather taken back. They were riding a giant wave that Theseus conjured. Nico, Percy, and Annabeth were immediately taken to the sick bay.

What Reyna wanted to do was talk to Theseus. Screw waiting, she thought. He looked worn out but he still perked up when she stepped towards him. "Hey Rey!" he said. Reyna huffed, "Rey?" He smiled. The small act rose Reyna's heart rate. "That's your nickname. Permanently." Reyna rolled her eyes. "So is there any reason you wanted to talk?" Theseus asked hopefully. Reyna felt beads of sweat on her forehead. She gulped, "Well with this war going on… I thought we should cherish our time together. I mean all of us! So I was wondering would you like to go out sometime?"

Theseus looked like he got hit by a frying pan. She sighed internally. Third time rejected she thought. Reyna turned around brushing away tears. No she was a leader. Leaders don't cry. Theseus grabbed her shoulder. "Hey don't run when I haven't answered yet Rey! Of course I will. See you at the beach at 7." With that note he jumped over board. She took a glance and saw him disappear in the water.

"Don't worry, children of Poseidon do that." She turned around and saw a tired looking Percy. Reyna was surprised. "Shouldn't you be in the sick bay?" Percy let out a weak laugh. "Water heals me. I got a pretty good douse." She smiled. Percy looked surprised, "The great Reyna smiles!" he said sarcastically. She playfully punched his shoulder.

"What do you think about Theo?" she asked Percy. He thought for a moment. "He's a good guy, even though I personally haven't met him, Annabeth tells me he was therapeutic for her. One of the only people she could talk to with out wanting to cry. She says you can trust him, and that he'll never turn his back on you. So yeah. He's pretty good."

She smiled. She wouldn't be left for another girl. Not this time.

**Theseus POV: "**YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. He was glad he was under water but all the fish in the sea probably heard it. But then Athena's words burned into his mind, "Hero, you will meet pain beyond pains. You will take place in a war that you do not wish to. You will make difference in the world for better or worse. Your fatal flaw will destroy you. Beware." "Shut up me." He told himself.

At dinner he couldn't help but stealing a few glances at Reyna. He was so entranced by her that he accidently spilled hot nacho cheese on himself while trying to sacrifice to the gods. He hastily wiped the burning cheese while Percy smirked at him. "Gotta pay attention bro." "Yeah yeah." In the time in between dinner and arriving from his quest, Percy and him really got to know each other.

After his little blunder Percy stayed quiet the whole time. "Anything wrong?" he asked. Percy woke up from his daydream and gave him a scared look. "After Tarturus Annabeth wouldn't talk to me. I don't know how I screwed up but I know it's my fault and I… I don't want to lose her." Well that's deep, he thought. He shifted nervously in his seat. "You want me to talk to her? Figure out what's wrong?" Percy's face turned hopeful. "Would you do that?" Theo shrugged. "What are brothers for?"

He walked out of the mess hall and into Argo II. He went in Annabeth's room and found her crying. Oh no, he thought, I'm terrible at comforting people. He nervously sat next to her on her bed. "Err… is everything all right?" Annabeth turned and stared her teary grey eyes into his own sea green.

"I'm scared Theo." She whispered. Theo could relate. Athena's words were repeating it self in his mind constantly. He had a gut feeling in the end someone close to him would die. Close could even be him.

"It's okay Annabeth. Everyone gets scared." She sniffed and rubbed out tears. "I keep hearing voices in my head. That Percy's going to betray me. Betray us. Even Percy said that Hera called him a loose cannon. I-I have a feeling I cant trust him anymore." The next few words surprised him, "Annabeth, the moment we lose our trust in one another is the moment we fall. I haven't known Percy for a while, but I know he loves you. He would never betray us. More specifically you." Theo swore he had multiple personality disorder. Therapeutic Theo. Soldier Theo. Prankster Theo.

Annabeth wiped off her tears, "Thanks, I really needed that snap back to reality." She laughed, "I'm so stupid." Theo sarcastically said, "Stupid child of Athena? Impossible." Annabeth punched him on the shoulder. "Thanks Seaweed Brain 2."

**I think this is a great place to end this chapter. Next will be Reyna and Theo's date! Wonder what's going to happen! Please review and thanks for reading!**

** Reynawesome **


	11. Date Night

**Reyna POV:** At 7 she walked herself down to the beach. The sand was smooth in between her feet. She took a look at the sea. It was glittering like emeralds. She decided she liked that color. It was like Theo's eyes. She then noticed the sun sinking lower and lower. In her opinion it was a romantic setting. She mentally thanked Venus. She ran a quick check on how she looked. Jeans. SPQR shirt. Hair in a braid. Dagger. Everything was in check. All that was missing was Theo himself.

Theo came on the beach at around 7:15. She glared at him, "Your late." She was trying this new "sarcasm" thing out. Apparently it wasn't that good because Theo started blubbering. "Oh gods sorry Reyna I was just really caught up in the moment and then I forgot that-" She smirked. Theo noticed and scowled.

"Walk with me." She said. Theo walked next to her, him being closest to the tide. She wished he would hold her hand, as if on cue he grabbed it. It was rough, but warm and comforting. "So tell me about your self." He said. Reyna thought for a moment. "My name is Reyna Lopez. I was born in Miami, Florida. My mother is Bellona. My dad died when I was 4. So my sister Hylla took care of us." She died down. She saw that Theo was staring at her intently. "Continue."

"When I was five Hylla found Circe's island." Theo frowned at this, "That witch turned my friends into rodents. I had to escape women throwing knives, leopards, potions, and supposed milk shakes while holding 2 rodents. I ran around for nearly 2 hours before I escaped." Reyna smiled, "Looks like you've had crazy adventures." Theo shook his head, "No this stuff happens to me often. But please, continue."

"Circe took us in. When I was 10 Percy and Annabeth washed up ashore. I was a weak, Barbie doll, fixing Annabeth's hair. Annabeth accidently let out Blackbeard and his pirates-" Theo interrupted, "Wasn't that the guy who has the jar of dirt?" Reyna was completely taken back. She racked through her brain a moment. "That's Jack Sparrow, Theo." "Ah. But it's Captain Jack Sparrow." Reyna rolled her eyes.

Me and my sister escaped the pirate's cruelty. We separated, she went to Washington to the Amazons. And I went to California, Camp Jupiter. Etc etc. Here I am now." Theo was bemused. "There's more to your story. Things you haven't told me." She opened her mouth to protest but Theo cut her off, "I'm not pressuring you. You'll tell me when you're ready." Reyna let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to explain the heart break she's had.

Anxious to change subjects she said, "What about you? What's your story?" Theo's face turned sullen. He looked more older. "Short version or long version?" Reyna thought for a moment, "Which ones easier for you to reveal to me?" "Short." She smirked, "Long one it is."

"I'm Theseus John Beck. Born in '53. August 1st. Currently 15. I guess my story starts before I was born. My mom was a child of Athena. She participated in World War 2. Demigod aspect of course. She has a picture up in Chiron's hall of fame. Anyway she fell in love with my dad, Poseidon. Athena didn't approve, so to escape her lectures she moved to Alaska." Reyna cut in disturbed, "But Alaska is dangerous! Gods have no power there!" Which Theo used to cut her off, " Yes, which is why she left to Alaska. She couldn't take Athena. Or Poseidon. She knew Poseidon wouldn't stay with her for long. So she cut it off before he could."

"I was born in Anchorage. My mom died from who knows who when I was 4. I still remember how it went." Theo shuddered and stopped walking. He sat on the sand, shivering. Reyna sat next to him and put her arms around him. He started to talk again. "I was sent to my uncle. He lived in Canada, right near Alaska. When I turned 5 he was killed." He shuddered. A solitary tear from his left eye made it's way down his face. She wiped it away. "You don't have to continue."

"I was left alone. No family. I knew about the gods and stuff, but not even my own father would help me. I did everything. Hitch rides, steal cars, motorcycles, even played cute for a ride." Reyna tried to imagine a 5 year old Theo wandering around Canada given people cute puppy dog faces.

I made my way to California. At China Lake I met my First goddess. Athena." "Did she hate you?" she asked. Theo shook his head. "She considered me as her own. She helped me acquire my first weapon. He pulled out a gun. It had a silver colored plating and the words, . Typhoon. He looked at it caringly like it was an old friend. "This thing helped me across the country. It's kinda like Percy's pen. It appears to my holster every time I lose it."

"Next big event was Michigan. I was 7. I met Artemis and her hunt. I saved one of her hunters so as a favor she didn't kill me. She also allowed me to stay in her camp until we got to Camp Half Blood." Reyna wondered how Theo must've felt staying with a camp with girls during a trip to New York. "When I got to Camp Hal Blood I made friends pretty easily. I wasn't supposed to be alive but that didn't stop me. I made the most of life."

Theo paused. Reyna didn't ask him to talk more. This was probably hard for him. Instead they both looked at the sun at the horizon together. "Beautiful." She muttered. Theo stared at her, "Yeah, she is." Her heart melted into goop. Her face felt warm. Gods this is embarrassing, she thought. They drew closer and closer. The tips of their noses were touching. His breath smelled like mint. She loved mint. She closed her eyes… and a loud "Ahem" separated them.

**Theseus POV:** He could smell her sweet breath. He finally decided it was the smell of Honeysuckle. Mmmmmm… He closed his eyes and came in close but was interrupted by a loud noise. She pulled away surprised. "Lord Mercury!" Theo turned and saw a man in Greek armor with winged shoes and a caduceus. _"Good job Hermes, you ruined a perfectly good moment."_ A female voice said. _"Nah as long as you get me rats I'm cool with what you do."_ A male voice said. It dawned on him that the snakes were talking.

He bowed along with Reyna. "No offense but what are you doing here?" he asked. Hermes had a serious face planted. "The giants have planned their attack well. Although Zeus has allowed the lock down of Olympus to be null we are still too scattered," "What the heck does that mean?" he asked. "It means that the giants are attacking Manhattan as well." "Wait Reyna said, "The giants said it was useless trying to destroy the seats of power in modern day but the roots were more harmful." "True" Hermes agreed, "But the thrones are a two part segment. If one of our modern day thrones is destroyed, no problem. We could make another. We would lose some power but not enough to fade. But together…" "The roots destroyed as well as the regular thrones would leave you susceptible to fade." Reyna finished. _"Bingo Sherlock" _the snake said. _"Shut up George."_

"This is why I came. To transport at least 100 demigods to protect Manhattan once more." Theo whistled and ran his hand through his hair. "That's really-ugh. As if we don't have enough problems." Hermes nodded. "Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis, Hecate, Morpheus, Aphrodite, and Athena have decided to stay in Greece to help the demigods." Theo whistled again. Hermes check his watch, "I'm due for a conference with Zeus." _"Remember kids giving rats to the snakes are perfectly fine!"_ "Shut it you. Now I must be off!" They covered their eyes as Hermes flashed out. Reyna stared at him. "Let's continue our date, shall we?" he said.

** More and more details! Please give me feedback as it helps me. Thanks for reading!**

** Reynawesome**


	12. Problemas Cerebrales

**Theseus POV:** Unfortunately they didn't get to continue. Reyna insisted on telling the news to the rest of the demigods. He would have rather kissed Reyna on the beach all night. Nevertheless they made their way towards Argo II where all the demigod leaders were.

They made their way into the mess hall. Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Octavian were sitting down, arguing about something. One side consisted of Octavian. He was screeching at everyone about death, trust and other insults at everyone else. Before Thalia shot him, Reyna smacked the back of his head. "Octavian! We made our peace, now shut up and deal with it. If you have a problem with that you can Take it up to Juno herself." Octavian face cooled down a bit. "Of course praetor Reyna." Reyna growled, and Theo had an urge to rip Octavian a part.

"We've got a problem." Reyna said. "Some monsters are gathering at New York to attack Olympus." "AGAIN?" Percy yelled, exasperated. Annabeth slapped his mouth. "Why?" she asked. "To fully destroy the gods you must destroy the current thrones, and their old ones. Their roots." Theo said. "We need 100 demigods as Hermes said, to protect new Olympus." Their was a tense silence. "So… who's going?" Frank said. "How could you say that so casually?" Hazel said. "What?" Frank complained. Leo smirked, unfortunately for him Hazel saw, and smacked his face.

"I'll go." Annabeth said grimly. The whole room was shocked. "B-but Annabeth… you're part of the seven. Y-you're in this with us… we can't do it without you." Percy stammered. Annabeth looked pitifully. "No Percy. I'm not part of the seven." Piper looked confused. "But… how?" Annabeth sighed, "Hera wouldn't choose me as part of her seven. She hates me remember? The real 7th hero of the prophecy is in this room." "Ha! I knew it! Bow to Hera's chosen one." Octavian commanded. "Not you idiot." Annabeth said harshly. She glanced at Theo. He shook his head just barely. "The 7th hero is…"

**Reyna POV: **Reyna saw the eye contact made by Theo and Annabeth. She hated being kept in the dark. "The 7th hero is Theo." She finished. Everyone stared at Theo. He looked nervous. Reyna couldn't blame him. "Is that true?" she asked. He looked at his feet and didn't answer. She grabbed his jaw and turned it so that they were staring at each other. "Is it?" He whispered the words out. "Possibly."

"But you still shouldn't leave." Jason piped up. "You're one of the best strategists. We can just send Clarrise and Dakota and a couple members from each camp." Out of the corner of her eye Reyna saw Theo sitting down and pulling out a knife scratching on the table. "The demigods going to New York should take the U.S.S. Thunder. Argo II was made for Greece and that ship will protect the sea better than anything." He said quietly.

Great, she thought. They'd better not send me off I'm staying with Theo, she thought. "Great! We'll send 'em off tomorrow morning!" Leo said brightly. With that the conference the meeting was over. Reyna went to talk to Theo but he was already gone. His knife was still lodged in the table. She pulled it out and studied the carving. It was a tally mark. There were 3 of them, and she couldn't understand what they meant. She had to talk to Theo.

**Theseus POV: **He left the room as fast as he could. There were to many eyes staring at him. He hated attention out of anything. As he left his breathing became unsteady and sharp. No. Not now, he thought. He rushed down the hallway and found himself in Annabeth's room. He knew she wouldn't mind so he fell in her bed. His head was pounding like someone was smashing a hammer against it. He tried to concentrate on a fixed point on the ceiling but at that he couldn't tell what was reality and what wasn't. He fell asleep despite the pain and he was regretting he did.

He was on the ground. He felt his chest and felt something sticky. He looked down and saw a deep wound electric crackling throughout his body. He tried not to puke. He looked farther out and saw Artemis battling Porphyrion. He saw a gun next to him and he took aim. He wasn't sure where he was aiming. Artemis or Porphyrion. As he fired he was pulled out of his dream.

"That's enough child." Theo rubbed his eyes. "Chiron?" The voice scoffed, "If I was that old horse I wouldn't be teaching heroes like you." Theo realized that this man's voice was different than Chiron's. He had a strong accent. German? Russian? He tried to stand but someone was restraining him. He realized there must be two men. "Are we sure we can trust him Joseph?" The voice said. "Of course we can Alexei do not worry. The boy will prove useful for us. He will be our pawn." At that moment he felt a` sharp pain in his head. He screamed without any restraints.

He could finally see his captor's faces. One had blonde hair sleeked back, hard blue eyes, and a face that said, "Hey I'm gonna dissect you have fun!" He seemed to be enjoying himself. The other had a brutal face with no sign of happiness. He looked like he could be a criminal and line backer. His face was brutal looking, like someone had smashed his face with a frying pan. He had a buzz cut and brown killer eyes. He was wearing a muscle sweatshirt with it's arms ripped out with a Hammer and Sickle on the front.

Unfortunately he remembered these men. "You're dead." He whispered. "It's been 50 years…" The man looked down and smiled, "Ah you remember?" "Joseph Schuster… Alexei Petrov…" Joseph looked delighted, "Then you will remember your objective do not fail me." He held an instrument in his head and pressed it on his head. The pain was unbearable. He didn't have the voice to scream. He whimpered like an animal until he drifted off again.

He was shaken awake by Annabeth. She had a concerned look on her face, "You okay?" Theo knew he wasn't, he was far from it. "Yeah why wouldn't I?" he said laughing. "Well for starters you kept on whimpering and twitching." Theo paled. "Please don't ask anymore." He pleaded. She gave an exasperated look. "You can tell me Theo. Anything wont make me hate you." He took a deep breath. He would tell the truth. But not the full truth.

He explained to her his fear of the 2 men in his dream. He didn't tell her what they said to him but he did give her his suspicions. "So what do you think?" he said. "I cant say, obviously they escaped death but how I'm not sure." They sat in silence for a while. "If they lived, do you think some others could have too?" She seemed to have read his mind. "I don't think so. If your enemies are alive you cant assume your friends are." Annabeth seemed to know how harsh here words were. She put her arms around him. "But you have friends now. And that's what matters." She kissed his forehead in a motherly way. "Now get out of my room I need to change." Theo gave a laugh. "Sure thing Chase, see you tomorrow."

On his way to his cabin in the Thunder he saw Reyna wandering around. He snuck around her and into his cabin. He did not need an angry (girl)friend on his trail. He went in his cabin but didn't sleep. He knew the consequences. He pulled out his journal. He pictured Reyna's face and sketched it out. It kept him busy for a couple of hours. Afterwards he drew another face. It was involuntary like his hand was controlling itself.

It was showing Alexei. He had already drawn a speech bubble next to the sketch. It said Kallístē, Under wine. He wasn't sure how the duo were doing this but he was sure they knew every thing he did or will do. And it scared him. He would bring this up tomorrow. Then he realized it was 8 in the morning. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened in front of him. In the doorway stood Percy. "C'mon dude we're going to send the ship off." Theo got confused for a second. Then he remembered last night. "Can you?" he asked. "Sure!" Percy replied. He grabbed a bunch of the clothes lying around the cabin and carried them out. Theo took his journal and other objects of his and took a last glance at the room. He had a feeling he would never see it again.

**I hate this chapter soooooooo much. It leaves questions and it's kind of stupid. It's hard to expand the 1960's life of Theo and the 2000's together. Well anyway review and I hope you enjoyed reading this because I sure didn't. **

** Reynawesome**


	13. HA! Found You!

**Okay last chapter was a pain in the ass. Hopefully this one isn't as painful as the last one. If you didn't know I free write this so everything is in one go. Yeah yeah I know. How unprofessional blah blah blah. Truth to be told this is more of a kick start for me. I might write other stories but I'll revise rewrite and stuff. Anyway back to the story at hand. Have fun reading **

**Theseus POV: **They sent off the Thunder with Theo feeling hollow. He wasn't even sure he could trust himself. The location given to him was obviously a trap. But he had to know what it was. They gathered for another meeting.

Thalia, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, and Chiron all gathered next to Argo II. They argued about when to attack and all that stuff. But what Theo was focusing on was the piece of paper he had ripped out of his journal. He was scared and he didn't know how to put it out. "Hey man, you allright?" Leo asked. Theo cleared his throat. "Well I had a vision." He lied. "That we had to go to a place called Kallístē, under wine apparently."

"I know where that is. They changed the name but that isn't important." Annabeth said. "I need to go. It's important." Chiron sighed. "Take who you wish. You make take three pegasi with you." Theo chose carefully. "Piper. Reyna… and Leo." Chiron frowned. "You can only take-" "2 I know but I need 3, it feels right." Chiron sighed again. "As long as they agree…" Theo looked earnestly at the trio. They all agreed.

Within hours they were at the island Annabeth directed them to. It was a cliffy city. Real nice. It looked beautiful and Theo could imagine sitting on a cliff with Reyna. "Concentrate you dip." He told himself. "What?' Leo said behind him. They had brought three pegasi. Scipio, Blackjack, and Guido. Unfortunately for Leo he had no idea how to ride horse so was paired up with Theo. "Nothing." He replied. _"Yeah boss what's wrong."_ Theo rolled his eyes. Ever since Theo had stopped the some Aphrodite girls from braiding his hair with glitter and weird hair products, Blackjack decided to call him Boss. He and Percy were apparently co-bosses.

They landed on an area without any people to avoid tourists screaming, "Flying horse!" "So wine? Where's that?" he asked everyone. They all shrugged. "Thanks guys. Stay here I'll find some info." Reyna protested. "That's not smart Theo." Theo rolled his eyes, "Well do you know how to speak Greek?" She looked thoroughly annoyed and he ran off.

Thankfully there was no need for Greek. He found a tour leader and asked, "Where can I find wine?" At first the tour leader was skeptical, probably because he was a minor. He got the info though. When he returned to the trio they were battling 2 hell hounds. One was keeping Leo and Pier busy while another was lashing at Reyna.

He went to help Reyna but the damn dogs were smarter than they looked. The hound feinted at Reyna but pounced at Piper. Theo acted at once throwing his sword like a throwing knife. It flew nearly hitting Piper but ultimately catching the hound at it's side. It howled and dissolved. They dispatched the last hound and caught their breath.

"I leave you for 20 minutes and this is what happens." He said. Leo looked perfectly happy. "Nevermind that, now where do we go?" Theo grumbled, "Near the edge of a cliff. Let's go."

They rode the pegasi on land and no one had a problem with it. But he made Leo ride with Piper. For no homo reasons. They made their way to a wine factory. He made Reyna stay with the pegasi so that they could make a quick escape if they needed it. She looked pissed, but what are you gonna do? They paid for tours but slipped away into the wine basement where they fermented the wine or something.

"What are we looking for? It's creepy here." Piper said. Leo sneezed releasing flames from his nose. "And dusty." Theo looked around for any kind of significance. "Some kind of sign. Maybe Greek or Russian, or German." "Why" they both asked. "Sorry your time is up."

Leo sneezed again. This time he was aimed at a wall and he blew the flames all across it. The flames revealed an old mark. "No it can't be." He said. Leo rubbed his nose, "What?" Theo touched the surface of the wall. The mark of Daedalus glowed blue. Piper's eyes turned into the size of dinner plates. "Is that…" "The labyrinth? No probably a safehouse Daedalus created when he was on the run. "

"Well I guess we're stepping in the menacing looking wall." Leo said. "Light the way repair boy." Piper said. Leo grumbled something about beauty queens and lit the passage. They traveled for a couple minutes until they ran into a cold circular room. "What is this place?" Piper asked. Theo didn't answer. He ran his hand across several open pods on the ground. They were the size of a large man.

He walked around more and found a file. It had his name on it so he took it, unzipped his jacket, put it in and zipped it up again. He spotted another pod out of the corner of his eye. It was covered in frost. The base looked like bronze but the top part seemed to be made of glass. He rubbed the frost away and saw a person in there. He called Leo over. "Hey can you melt the ice off?" Leo came over and the flames washed over the pod melting the ice and making the glass transparent. Theo peered in again and saw someone he did not expect. Ariadne.** (That one chick from Theseus's past) **

There was the mark of Daedalus on the bronze pod. Theo immediately pressed his hand on it. It glowed blue and the front slid back and the glass dissolved. Ariadne fell into his arms. She groaned and stared at him. "Your dead." She said confused. "So are you." He said chuckling. "Can you walk?" She tried it out and stood perfectly fine. "Yeah… where am I?" Theo started to say, "I'll explain later." But immediately laestrygonians and Scythian dracenae flooded into the room from 2 different passages.

"Hmmmm. Run now talk later!" Leo shouted. He pulled a glass out of his tool belt and threw it at the monsters. He blasted fire at it and it was clear that it was gasoline. Theo pressed his gun into Ariadne's hand. They ran up from the underground passage to the basement to the outside of the factory. Where Reyna should have been was a not posted on a wall that said READ! Theo quickly opened it. _Guys I'm a couple blocks north from here. Walk it's not gonna kill ya. _"Shit." He muttered. "FOOD!" a giant yelled. "RUN NORTH!" he screamed. They ran through various buildings until they were cornered in an alley.

Theo spotted a ladder for fires probably. "Up!" he yelled. He gave Ariadne, Leo, and Piper a boost. Then he himself jumped up the ladder. A dracenae was about to slice his legs but Piper screamed, "Sleep!" The effect was instantaneous. The snake lady fell asleep while Theo made his escape.

They jumped buildings and such while screaming while arrows and spears were flying at them. Reyna finally showed up flying over the next building. The arrows were already too close to her and the pegasi so he shouted, "STAY!" at her. She complied and Theo covered his friends as they took a running start to clear the building. As his sword stabbed into a laestrygonian he saw Leo making the jump and then Piper and Ariadne. A laestrygonian swung it's club at him and he dropped his sword. The giant kicked it off the building. It grinned and Theo knew he had to take the jump.

There wasn't much running space but he had to make it. He jumped and everything went in slow motion. He wasn't gonna make it. His arms slammed onto the top of the building and he slid off before Leo could catch him.

Along the way he was snagged by clotheslines and banners which slowed his fall. He ultimately landed on a shack roof. But the roof gave away as soon as he hit it, so he basically fell on the ground. Theo felt his body and he didn't feel anything broken. Everything was just painful. He stood up and heard a voice above, "Keep moving!" He looked up and saw 3 pegasi flying away with Giant fireballs on their trail.

The monsters noticed Theo was alive and began to throw fireballs at him. He was left weaponless at the moment so fighting wasn't an option. He ran through the streets fireballs exploding around him. He kept running. When giants were trying to blow you up it certainly kick started him. He ran until the city was gone and all was left was a cliff. "JUMP!" another voice yelled. He saw the pegasi below the cliff and he took a jump. He was falling again. He landed on Black Jack's back. "Go!" Ariadne said in front of him. They moved at blinding speed but that couldn't have mattered to Theo. His crotch was in too much pain to notice anything.

**Thanks for reading! Review because criticism or ideas always help me! Have a nice day!**

** Reynawesome **


	14. No chapter name :(

**Reyna POV: **Reyna was anxious. Her boyfriend (can you even call him her boyfriend?) wouldn't talk to her. Before Theo had wakened up she talked to Annabeth. She told her what Theo had told her last night. And Reyna couldn't help but feel jealous. Her boyfriend wouldn't tell her anything but he would tell Annabeth. Maybe he has a crush on her, she thought. When he chose her to go with him on the quest she was ecstatic. When he invited Piper? Not so much. But what completely infuriated her was when she was the "escape route". She sat on Scipio while she waited for the trio.

She felt like she was losing him. It made her fell bitter. While she was waiting a man walked out of the factory. He looked big and stocky. His face was smashed in and he had a hammer and sickle sweatshirt. Except he was giving off black energy. Reyna immediately drew her imperial golden sword. She held it to the figure's neck. The figure laughed, "I know your problems Reyna Lopez. You feel jealous of all the girls and their happy endings. You're bitter because the one person you thought you loved is now turning from you." Reyna paled and lowered her sword. "Who are you?" The figure smiled, "You will find us North." He dissipated leaving a smell of death. She took Scipio and, Guido, and Blackjack with her and flew north in no particular location.

They landed at a ghostly building. She walked in and found everything was ghostly. On the couch was the man she saw earlier and another man, blonde with blue eyes. Crazy looking. Both with black energy surrounding them. "Hello Reyna Lopez. I've been expecting you." The blonde man said. "Who are you and how do you know me?" she asked. The man chuckled. "It doesn't matter who I am. It matters who Theseus Beck is." A cold aura surrounded her. She shivered, "I know who he is." "Do you now? Has he told you everything? Don't you ever wonder what happened to him long ago? Why do you think he's keen on hiding a lot from you?"

Reyna began to doubt her own words. She stayed silent, thinking about his words. "Exactly Reyna. I'm here to help you." He passed her a file. "This is a file on Theseus's life. Read it and test his trust and faith in you by asking him questions." She shook her head. "I trust Theo and he would have a reason for not telling me anything." "If he's so trustworthy than he must love you more than anyone else would he? He wouldn't talk to a girl as fondly? Correct?" She gasped. The words hit her hard and pained her heart. "Correct." She said with uncertainty. "Take the file. When you feel it's right to read it, do it." He gave a caring look at her, "We care for you Reyna." With that they disappeared.

She sighed. The file was looking real tempting. She heard a loud commotion and ran out of the building to fly for a clearer view. When she went up she saw Leo, Piper, Theo, and some girl running toward her. "STAY!" Theo screamed. She understood. Coming any closer would kill her and the pegasi.

The trio ran while Theo covered them. Leo, Piper, and mystery girl ran and jumped to the next building. They barely made it and Piper and the girl saddled up on Guido and Blackjack respectively. Reyna looked to Theo and saw him attempting the jump. He missed. He tried to grab Leo's hand as Leo reached for him but he fell down any way.

The girl yelled, "Keep moving!" Leo jumped on the Pegasi Piper was on and they flew in the direction Theo was running towards. Soon he was at a cliff but they were already there. He jumped on to Blackjack. Right behind mystery girl. He groaned about his crotch while they flew back to Argo II.

By the time they were back Theo had a nice chat with his friend. Reyna detested her talking to him. He seemed happy which softened up her face but she was still angry. While they were unsaddling he said, "Hey Ariadne. You wanna talk at the beach?" Reyna turned red. Ariadne blushed, "Sure." Reyna couldn't take any more. She stormed off very pissed. She felt tears well up. How did she take Jason and Piper but not Ariadne and Theo? She went in her tent and fell on her cot. She silently cried. Her hand still on Theo's file.

**Theseus POV: **He felt glad seeing Ariadne again. They had a lot of catching up to do. Along the way to the beach they talked about what happened in their lives. "We mourned for your death but the next day when I stepped out of camp I blacked out and I woke up at that pod thing." Theo nodded and explained his predicament. She smiled. That sweet smile he had known for years. "Guess you got the short end of the stick again kelp head." He couldn't help but smile himself. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked. "No… just great to have you back." She smiled a great deal after that.

They spent the whole day talking. Until it was very late. Ariadne was shivering so he unzipped his jacket to give it to her. A file fell out of it. He had almost forgotten. He handed her the jacket and looked inquisitively at the file. "What's that?" Ariadne asked. "Some file I found about me where we found you." They opened it together. There were some tape recordings and ripped pages out of journals and a picture of Theo and Ariadne. In marker it said, SUBJECT SEAOWL.

Journal Pages:_ July 6__th__ 1965_

_The new patient has shown extra resilience against the dosages we have gave him. He requires constant watch as he tends to escape and destroy things. The objectives will be planted in his head tomorrow which requires us to give him maximum dosage. I hope it does not kill him. He is a valuable asset to me and I will not have him ruined._

_ Objectives: Find all half blood locations. Kill the seven. Raise Gaea._

_July 7__th__ 1965_

_The operation was a success. We are wiping subject sea owl recent memory as that he can not be found to be the mole. His handler, Alexei has promised to watch over him. My plan will not fail. But just to be sure I want one more subject._

_December 1__st__ 1968_

_We found Daedalus. I ordered his death unless he helped me with a certain project. Eternal life. He suggested an idea about some pod. I do not know such pod will come in use but it could be any day._

_December 20__th__ 1968_

_Alexei allowed our subject to die. He is currently residing in an ice cube in Alaska. It does not matter about his control of water. Sadly he is most likely dead. But Alexei has napped another demigod. I cannot operate on her as I do not have the time. Tomorrow Alexei and I are due for the pods. We will put her in one as well. She will be worked on ASAP._

Theo stared at the journal entries. It was about him. He was sure. The others shouldn't know, he thought. He turned to Ariadne. Her jaw was opened. The effect was instantaneous. She tackled him and stole his gun from him. Theo could have kicked it out of her hands or stopped her from taking the gun but he was still feeling tired from his crotch injury.

She pointed the gun right between his eyes and he went cross eyed. Then she simply handed the gun back to him. "Um. What was that?" he asked. "If you were possessed you would have stole the gun from me or at least try to." She said simply. "Oh." That made sense to Theo. "Wait what if I fought back?" Ariadne gave him a cheeky smile, "Then you'd be dead, honey." She kissed him. On the lips. And left a very confused Theo sitting by himself wondering what the hell happened.

He and Ariadne decided that the info they found wasn't very important. If Ariadne proved that he had control of his life that surely meant they had nothing to worry about. AT least that's what Theo wanted to believe. Meanwhile he was having a hard time with Reyna. She became more cold and harsh towards him, which completely mystified him.

Suddenly Frank woke him up from his day dream. "Theo! We've got a problem." Theo scratched his head. "What?" Frank nervously strung his bow. "You better look for yourself.

They walked out of the demigod camp ground, and saw nothing. "Where are all the monsters?" he asked. "Exactly. They must've moved to Olympus." Theo's mind started to race. "But they should be going slowly. Monsters get more distracted than demigods." "So should we be flying to Olympus?" Frank asked. Theo stared at him like he was crazy. "Don't ask me for permission! Tell Captain general uber Leo or whatever."

** Another chapter I detest. So much. I want to snap this chapters neck but it was necessary. Anyway I hope you had fun reading. Please review!**

** Reynawesome **


	15. No chapter name part 2

**Nobody's POV: **Theo, Reyna, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Nico, and more than 150 demigods were crammed into Argo II. The rest decided to "borrow" R.V.s, trucks, and vans. And ride to Olympus. Even if it was several miles away. The whole trip was tense but they eventually got to Mt. Olympus before the monsters. Theo was set as a leader, so he quickly set up battle establishments and guards and a demigod camp. The hunters of Artemis were due any day now.

It wasn't long before the giant army showed up. Leading them was a giant. 20 feet tall with a humanoid body that looked like the Terminators body with several more pounds of muscle. It had red scaly legs opposed to the regular lima bean green. Attached to his arm was a giant cross bow. It was grotesquely attached like his skin decided to melt it self on to it. The giant snarled and shot a bolt from the bow upwards. It exploded after seconds.

**Theseus POV: **The giant looked terrifying. It was holding a spear but it also had a cross bow on its arm. And you know what? It had explosive bolts! Great! No time for a battle plan. "Ok guys don't attack until my go." He said. The giant shouted across the battlefield. "Hello demigods! I'm the giant Damysos! Prepare to die heroes! Did you like my haiku? I spent hours on it!" Theo looked back at his companions. They looked as confused as him.

"Erm… a haiku has 5 syllables at the end. Yours had 6." The giant frowned. He pouted, "When we rule this world I'm going to change the rules of this stupid haiku! ATTACK!" Theo yelled at the same time, "FIRE!" The archers fired their arrows and the oncoming monsters met a barrage of arrows. "ATTACK!" he yelled. The demigod army and the monster army clashed. Theo was always switching his battle partner. At one point it was him and Reyna back to back protecting each other. Another time, Frank had turned into a dragon while Theo rode him slashing at the monsters he had missed.

The battle was still going on after hours. He was making his way towards the giant. Then the giant fired a bolt toward a squad of legionnaires blowing them apart. With renewed strength he sliced the dracaena's head off. A hellhound jumped on him, he pulled his gun and fired right at it's open jaw. An empousae took a swipe at him. It ripped the straps for his armor. Theo ripped the chest plate off and rolled under the empousae's next attack he jabbed the blade in her stomach and it disintegrated. A laestrygonian charged him with a shield that had spikes and other sharp objects lodged in it. He baseball slid under him and slashed his crotch.

The giant was right in front of him. Strangely there was a 10 yard radius from the giant. "I am Damyos! Bane of Apollo! Who are you weakling?" Theseus drew himself taller which wasn't much compared to the giant. "I am Theseus Beck. Son of Poseidon. Slayer of Pelorus!" The giants eyed turned smaller. "I will avenge his death, with your death hero." "Come at me bro."

The giant started off by firing a bolt at his feet. He drew his shield just in time and was blasted back on his back. He got up and blocked the spear headed at him. His shield literally shattered. A piece flew into his thigh. Theo winced as he pulled the chunk out. The giant raised the spear for the final kill, "Geez the heroes aren't made of what they used to be." Theo pulled his gun and fired the whole clip into the giants face. It did as much damage as a bee bee gun to him. But like all bee bee guns, it hurt a lot. With ichor flowing from his face the giant was currently blinded. Theo took the moment and sliced his legs until the giant regained sight and knocked the sword out of his hands.

"No more tricks." He growled. Theo backed up limping. He fell over a bow and quiver of arrows from a fallen demigod. He regained his footing and notched the arrow in the bow and took aim. The giant shot a bolt at him. Theo dived under and rolled back up and shot Damyos square in the eye. But as the arrow pierced his left eye, a golden arrow pierced his other. The giant howled as it crumbled into golden dust. Theo turned around, a flying motorcycle glowing gold landed next to him. "Awesome dude, now lets kick some monster booty!" he said. Theo rolled his eyes, "Lord Apollo! Glad to see you we kinda need some giant god explosion so…"

"Oh no I cant help with an explosion, but I can fight regularly!" He notched his bow, and fired at a stray monster. It exploded in a ray of sunlight. "Bulls eye!" A roman demigod he didn't know helped him walk away from the battle. He was dumped on a tent and was given ambrosia to nibble on while his leg was being treated. With water not readily available he had to sleep it off. "That's fine, at least I get more rest." He told himself. "Lazy ass" his mind said.

**Reyna POV: **The battle was complete carnage. She saw a lot of her friends die. It made her wonder why they were fighting the gods' battles. Again. The only thing she looked forward to was talking with Theo. She wanted to tell him her feelings, and know what he felt for her. She felt like a complete wimp though. She was getting to concerned over this boy. Nevertheless she still wanted to talk.

Of course when she found him at the sick bay he was sleeping. She decided to talk in the morning. She laid down next to him on his bed and immediately drift off.

Reyna woke up to complete carnage. Or was it? They just had a battle, she doubt this was real. Most likely a dream. She saw a large giant talking to a figure that had his back turned to her. From the back it looked like Theo or Percy. The giant stopped talking. And the figure turned around. It was Theo, he pulled a gun from his belt and he stared at his own arm in daze as it pointed at her. All that was clear to her now was the gun pointed at her face. She saw it jolt and the muzzle flash and she woke up suddenly and broke into tears.

"Hey if there's a reason you're crying, tell me." Theo said. She jumped at the sound of his voice. It was still dark but it seemed Theo had woken up just as she did. Reyna cried into his chest while he drew circles around her back. "What's wrong?" he said softly. "I'm being stupid…" Theo scoffed, "Taking on a giant alone is stupid. Coming to your boyfriend for help isn't." Reyna's heart lifted. The question she had wanted to ask him had been answered. "So I'm your girlfriend?" she asked shrewdly. "Unless the definition has changed over the years then yes I am. Why? Should we not be?" Reyna quickly said, "No!" Theo chuckled at that. "So why were you crying?" he asked. She stiffed up, "Nothing." "Yeah right Reyna. Really what's wrong?" Reyna's eyes rimmed with tears, "I have my secrets and you have yours! So stop pressuring me." Theo sat up. "What secrets? I have no secrets." Reyna scoffed, "Then what happened after you arrived at Camp Half Blood? Who is that Ariadne girl to you? And what did you 2 do at the beach?" she ranted. Theo jumped out of the bed. "Okay if you think we're this bad of a couple you only had to tell me."

"Whatever graegus. Why not go to mommy? Oh wait she's dead." She almost screamed. Theo shuffled out even in the dark he saw his face. It was angry. An intense anger that scared her. But there was something else. A tear. Sadness. She immediately regretted the words she said. "Wait, Theo." She started. But Theo had already ran out of the tent.

**Ooooooh! Kinda angsty here! I liked this chapter! For the first time I feel that it isn't complete crap. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review!**

** Reynawesome **


	16. The Hero Dies

**Theseus POV: **The words stung him worse than the pain in his leg. He ran and kept running until he got into a forest at the base of MT Olympus. He walked from then on until he found a lake. He sat on a nearby rock. He brushed the tears that had formed. "I'm such an idiot." He said over and over. He knew he should have came in clean and told her the truth. He was a potential mole. But he couldn't. He shuddered at the thought of losing his friends due to a simple fact.

The lake looked inviting, so he took off his shirt and shoes and jumped in. The water released the pain in his leg and his head. He closed his eyes and replayed the moment in his head. "You know when people go in lakes they're supposed to ask the naiad first." A voice said. He opened up his eyes and saw a beautiful watery blue stare into his. He swam up to look at her clearly. She was a water nymph. She was wearing regular teen clothes and her hair went down to her waist which was currently floating on top of the water.

"Oh sorry. I'll get out." He said. "Relax sea boy I'm not forcing you. I just got a little ticked." Theo smiled, "Thanks…" "Leah." "Thanks Leah." She smiled as well, "Your welcome…" "Theo." "What's troubling you sea boy?" Theo stared at he naiad. "I barely know you." She sighed, "Well sometimes it's good to let out your feelings."

"I've never heard of a therapeutic naiad." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Anyone can be therapeutic, now what's up?" Theo sighed, "Well I'm hiding a really serious secret from my girlfriend, and I think if I tell anyone I'll lose everyone." The naiad giggled. "What?" he asked. "Look at you so young and already angsty." So much for therapeutic, he thought. "Listen. If you really love her you'll tell her. If she really loves you she'll deal with it."

Theo waded around and thought a bit. "I guess there's merit in your words." The naiad giggled again, "Why wouldn't I? Now get out of my lake and talk to said girl!" Theo hastened to do so. He swam shore and when he turned to thank the naiad but she was already gone.

Sadly Reyna was not at her tent. He realized he had been kind of a douche to her. He decided to talk to her in the morning. He walked to his tent and collapsed in his sleeping bag instantly falling asleep.

For a while Theo was dreaming of weird stuff. First Leo was riding a giant clapping monkey wind up toy. He tore out of the dream and found himself on a table. But a surgery table kind. He was staring up at Alexei and Joseph. Alexei said, "He is quite unstable." Joseph smiled cruelly, "True. Maybe you would like to capture our mole so we can… reprogram him." I'd love to." Alexei said. Theo shifted and tried to get up. Joseph looked startled. "Exit this vision, he is waking up!" Theo woke up to a loud battle horn and the panic of hundreds of demigods.

**Reyna POV: **She regretted what she said so much. She tried to search for him but he wasn't to be seen. She slept it off, and decided to talk to him in the morning. But alas a battle was already erupting when she woke up.

She saw Theo in his clothes from yesterday. A tattered beige camp shirt and cargo pants. He was wearing bronze armor for once. He was frowning and she followed his gaze and saw a monstrous man behind him an army of monsters. . The one buff guy that gave her Theo's files. He was wearing starry black armor. On his back was a giant shield and on his belt was a sword. But what concerned her was the massive battle axe he was carrying. It was a black metal. It's handle was made from what looked like steel. His helmet resembled a hellhound so that it looked like he was inside the hellhound's mouth.

"Theseus Beck! Fight me and I will let your friends live another day!" Theo looked nervous. "Um? What are you threatening me with? I mean we're going to fight sooner or later." The man chuckled and snapped his fingers. A telekhine pushed a demigod out of the crowd. Sitting there was Leo, who looked like he was thrown in a sack and thrown off the Grand Canyon. "Now fight or Leo dies." Theo looked stumped. But he made his decision. "Fine let Leo go first." The man let Leo run to the demigod camp. "So what happens if I lose Theo asked. "Then you come with me." The man said. Reyna tried to reach Theo to try and stop him but she was held back.

The man started off by slamming his axe into his side. All Reyna could do was watch. Theo raised his shield in time but was slammed aside. He stumbled and got up. He feinted right but ducked and stabbed his spear into his gut. It was a clever move but the man seemed to have anticipated it. He grabbed the spear as it nearly pierced his skin. He pulled the spear from Theo and threw it aside. "Why is he doing so bad?" she wondered. Malcom a child of Athena replied, "Monster's are easy. Predictable. But a human? They have the unpredictability and ingenuity to make them a more formidable opponent than most monsters."

She continued to watch the fight. The man swung again and Theo blocked with his shield. This time he only slid a couple inches. He back flipped over another swing. He threw his shield at the man's face. It met his mark and he fell over clutching his face. Theo drew his sword and swung it to his back for more momentum. But the man hugged him. She realized what was happening. Theo's blade was being pierced into his back as the man was crushing him. Theo was struggling to move. He head butted him and the man let go.

Both clutched their heads for a while in pain. The man recovered first. He drew his sword. Theo regained his footing and blocked the oncoming attack. Just too late though. His sword skidded a couple feet away from him. He pulled a silver one sided dagger. He blocked another attack. Theo spun and stabbed the blade in between the man's eyes. The man grabbed his arm and he dropped the dagger. With his free hand he punched the man's face so hard his helmet flew off. Theo's fist was bloody but he seemed to ignore it.

The man Took a punch at Theo he dodged and punched his jaw. He continued throwing punches until the man grabbed both his fists and bent them back. Theo winced as he knelt. With one swift kick Theo fell to the ground. He coughed up blood. He dragged himself up picking up his dagger. The man grinned. He picked up his axe again. He swung it high and crashed down on Theo. Surprisingly, he held off with his knife. It must of taken enormous strength to do so. Theo side stepped the next swing and stabbed into the man's side. It made contact. He dropped the battle axe and fell over. Theo looked around and ran to his sword. He swung at his neck but before contact was made a group of vines stopped his arms. The man was controlling them.

The vines held Theo back as the man repeatedly punched his gut. With a final blow he punched his temple. Theo slumped over and the vines retracted. The man snapped his fingers again. Dracenae took him away while the man faced the rest of the demigods specifically Reyna. "I keep my promise. We will fight another day." He walked away leaving all of Theo's weapons on the ground. Reyna realized this was his way of mocking her. A reminder. She sat at the battle field thinking in sadness. Theo was dead.

**Oh No! Theo's dead! Well it had to happen. I'm sorry! Anyway please review!**

** Reynawesome**


	17. Hide and Seek

**Theseus POV: (TROLOLOLOLO I WOULDN'T KILL THE MAIN CHARACTER!) **Theo woke up in a dungeon. At least that's what it looked like. His hands were cuffed and chained to a wall. They restricted his movement to where he could just barely reach the door. Then the pain started to kick in. He noticed a fresh puddle of blood that had been leaking from his head. From his mouth and his forehead. The cell didn't have any entrances or exits aside from the man sized bronze door. In the cell was a toilet, newspapers, and a pillow.

He coughed violently then shuddered. He had a fever. Not good. And by the dizziness he was feeling he could tell he had a concussion. Or was recovering from one. That would explain why he was hungry. He had probably been out for days. He gave a tug on the chains but they remained bolted to the wall. He laid down in a comfortable position and leaned on his stiff pillow. He coughed up more bloodand his stomach gave a growl worthy of the Nemean Lion. The bronze doors suddenly crashed open. Standing in the door way was Joseph. "Hello, Theseus. Long time no see."

"Schuster… I thought I killed you." The psycho gave out a hearty laugh. "One would believe so. But I had a… vendetta." Theo shuffled his feet nervously, "And what would that be?" Schuster smiled, "You are important to me. You could prove incredibly useful. What I want my revenge on is the gods. And your friends." "If you so much as touch-" "What will you do? You are trapped. And when I finish you, you wont even want to protect them anymore."

Theo tried to grab Schuster but he had already pulled a gun to his head. He softly said, "You will obey." The charmspeak rolled into his mind. Like an infectious disease he began to think of Schuster's ideas. He felt the need to obey him but he fought it. As he broke through the spell Schuster grinned. "50 years and you still haven't lost your incredible resistance." Theo was drained. He tried to talk but he could barely open his mouth. "Sleep." Schuster said. This time Theo couldn't resist. His eyes drooped and he fell into the world of Morpheus.

**Percy POV: **When Percy came from a 4 day journey by car he had expected everyone to be fine and the giants waiting for their arrival. Sadly it wasn't that simple. He discovered the death of his brother. The short time he knew him he had really bonded with him. The night they came back they lit a shroud. It was a silky grey with a emerald trident in the middle. Ariadne designed it. She said something about history repeating.

When the time came for people to send him off. All Ariadne, Annabeth, and Reyna could do was burst into tears. He decided to take the speech himself. He cleared his voice nervously, "I didn't know Theo that much. The short time I knew him was the most strangest moment of my life." Everyone let out a weak laughter. "But I could tell he had the qualities of a great hero. He was selfless, brave, strong, and smart. I don't know if fate condemned him to his death, but I do know that now I have a new drive to destroy Gaea. To avenge him. Him and the others who died fighting Gaea." He took the torch and put it against the shroud. It burned slowly in grey flames slowly and beautifully.

The crowd dispersed and all that was left Reyna sitting on the ground looking like she would burst into tears at any moment. Percy had always felt awkward around Reyna. She felt like an Annabeth but stricter. Like over 9000 stricter. But he felt obligated to talk to her. Comfort her. He sat next to her. "It's okay to cry Rey-" She smashed her face into his chest and cried. Percy felt himself go red. He expected an argument but right now Reyna was completely vulnerable.

"You know the last thing I said to him?" She asked. "I insulted his mother. I hurt him. Bad. Percy, I think I caused his death… by deflating his confidence in his self." Percy hushed her up. "He's strong. People here told me he kept on fighting even when it was hopeless. Theo wouldn't let an insult keep him down too long. You are not to blame." Reyna sniffled, "But he left me thinking I hated him." She sobbed. Percy put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "You'll recover Reyna. All of us will."

Percy felt sick to the stomach as he walked into his cabin. He realized how taxing this war was. Theo's death had affected everyone, whether he knew them or not. The whole demigod camp was completely distraught. He knew he and Jason had to lead the demigods to striking back. But looking at the state they were in now it didn't seem too promising.

He crashed in his bed and fell asleep within the first 10 seconds. He was in a prison cell. Percy was floating in the corner of the cell and saw the prisoner in a shadow. The scene was dark but he could make out what the person was doing. He was tapping his fingers on the ground with lots of energy. Percy craned his neck but the person's face was hidden by the shadows. The only light was coming through the bronze door. The guy violently coughed. Percy saw the blood splatter on the lit ground. Then the door swung open. It was a Caucasian man tall and stocky, with a smashed in face and a killer look in his eyes.

He pulled out a whip, except this wasn't a regular whip. It was like the furies' whip except instead of a flaming whip it was an electric whip. It was made of bronze cables and had a switch on the side of the handle. The prisoner stood up and looked ready for a fight, "I'm not scared of you Alexei." Alexei chuckled. "Good. Less screaming." He flicked the whip at the guy and it wrapped around his abdomen. He pressed the button and the whip crackled with electricity. The guy grunted in pain. When Alexei finally let hold. The guy fell to his knees. His back and Percy imagined his front was badly scorched.

The guy's hair was brownish black and pretty long, as long as Percy's. The guy gave a cough spouting out more blood and pulled on the chains holding him. "There's no use trying. Only Heracles could break free from those chains." Alexei said. "I'll take my chances." The guy said. Alexei flicked the whip at a chain and electrocuted it. The metal conducted through the guy and Percy had a bizarre idea of Bill Nye talking about circuits. Percy shook the idea out of his head. The guy didn't let out a scream. Instead he breathed very heavily.

"Where are your friends now? No ne can help you." The guy let out another cough, "I wouldn't underestimate them. Plus the prisons here in Crete aren't too secure." He said. The guy turned to the corner Percy was in. He gave a wink and Percy gasped. It couldn't be. The guy's eyes shined with defiance. "Unlike you I trust my friends. So fuck you." He flipped him off and Percy left the dream seeing Alexei electrocute him again. Percy wasn't too sure but he was pretty sure that had been Theo.

When Percy woke up he felt confused. He obviously had to tell the others. But he wasn't sure what he saw. At times like these he wished he had Annabeth's mind to take in every detail. He sat for a while until Annabeth barged in his room. "C'mon Seaweed Brain. What are you doing?" Percy gave her a quick smile, "Nothing, just thinking." Annabeth frowned. "Percy you don't… think. Especially at mornings." Percy grumbled, "I think… occasionally." She rolled her eyes, "Really. What's wrong?" Percy gave it a thought. "Nothing. For now. I'll tell at our next meeting. But the question is, are you okay?"

She looked startled, "Wha?" Percy rolled his eyes, "I know Theo was just as important to you as he was to Reyna." She rubbed her arm. "He was an awesome guy. But war takes people away. I'm just glad it wasn't you. You seem to do stuff like that." Percy gave her a confused look. "Taking one for the team." She explained. "I've already lost you a couple times. I don't want it to happen again…" Percy realized she was tearing up. He grabbed her and hugged her, "Don't worry, I will never leave you. Now can I get a kiss?" Annabeth wiped the tears. "Not a chance Seaweed Brain." She walked out of his cabin with a smile creeping up.

He dressed and followed her down to the mess hall in the boat. Already there was Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Octavian, and Thalia. Thalia stood up. "Perce, the demigods in New York say things are doing good, the Amazons are helping them hold out." Percy nodded and sat down. "Where's Reyna?" Piper spoke up, "She's still in bed. I decided she needs the time to recover-" "Present." Reyna said. She walked in the mess hall and sat next to Leo who nervously scooted off to the side.

"I'm fine." She said once Piper started fussing over her. Percy could tell she was holding it in. She was a real leader, he thought. "I had a dream…" he started. "You're not Martin Luther King Jr." Annabeth said. Percy scowled, "Let me finish! I had a dream that a demigod is in captive. He made it seemed like it was important he was saved. So I was thinking we could have a couple demigods rescue him.." "Who is it?" Jason asked. Percy immediately started to sweat. He didn't want to raise Reyna's hopes so soon. "I don't know, he was kept in the shadow a lot but he was being tortured so I say we save him." Jason sighed, "Well if he was in a dream it must be important. I say we should rescue." The rst agreed except Octavian. "Why should we save him? We don't know if he is in any way important! We shouldn't risk it!" "Shut up!" He and Jason both yelled.

"So who's going?" Leo asked. Everyone stayed silent. "I guess I'll go." Percy said. Annabeth tugged on his sleeve. She stared at him with her big grey eyes. She whispered, "I told you, you did stupid things." Percy looked apologetic. "Who else?" Jason rose his hand silently. Then so did Hazel. "Good! Lets go!" he said. "Wait!" Jason said, "Do you know where we're going?" Percy's smile slightly drooped, "Erm… Crete."

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

** Reynawesome **


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy POV: **Honestly he had no idea where he was going. They got to Crete but he had no idea what he was doing. He consulted some locals and they visited every prison in Crete. There were a ton too. Probably because Minos was feeling angry. By noon their search was useless. They stopped to eat lunch at Dairy Queen. Percy used the credit card Annabeth had produced out of her laptop. Pretty useful that piece of plastic.

They sat eating their burgers. "So where are we going next?" Jason asked. "I dunno." He replied. Hazel cut in, "Well I was thinking. The labyrinth originated from Crete right?" Percy scratched his head, "I think." "So wouldn't this guy…" "Alexei." He supplied. "Alexei hide him underground? I mean it's more subtle than a prison that's a tourist attraction." Percy set down his burger. "Well that's a good idea but when Daedalus died 2 years ago the Labyrinth died with him. So unless Alexei likes collapsed tunnels I don't think we'll find him there."

Hazel argued, "But I can feel the tunnels. They're under us right now. All around Crete." Percy frowned. "Well maybe since Cret was the origin, it cant be destroyed. Too powerful, too old." Jason said. Percy scratched his head again. "I guess…" "But how do we find an entrance?" Hazel wondered out loud. "Well it's funny you asked…"

They went to Knossos palace. It was a really important sight because Minos used to live there. They were allowed in the throne room and they began to search for a sign. Percy thought it was a little ironic. They were saving Theseus, who was at the Labyrinth. It was really trippy. He searched at the throne it self. He lifted the plush arm rests and found what he was looking for. "Hey guys! Found it." They crowded around the sign. Percy pressed the mark and immediately to his side the floor opened up revealing stairs. No one else seemed to notice.

As soon as it got dark Percy pulled out a glow stick. Jason gave him a look. "Hey it's light." He replied. After walking for a few minutes the glow stick was no longer necessary. Lit torches were guiding them into a prison looking place. "Okay we'll go in stealthily, and find the demigod and quickly get out." Jason whispered. "Right." Hazel said. Percy took a step and tripped dropping Riptide. It made a loud clatter to the ground.

Percy heard voices on the left hallway. "Ummm… right hallway." He muttered. They all ran to the right as tey heard the monsters closing on in them.

**Theseus POV: **There was a commotion in the entrance to the prison. Theo was glad. Percy had taken his hint. He didn't know how exactly he knew Percy was there but it felt like another presence was in the room. All Theo could do was hear Percy and possible others holding off the incoming guards. A laestrygonian opened his door. He was in full armor and was carrying a wicked sharp battle axe. "Prisoner exchange. Move." It grunted. Theo took this chance. "Good job, did you practice that line for hours?" The giant looked a little annoyed. "Shut. Move." Theo smiled. "I gotta be the grammar Nazi. You have horrible grammar." The giant looked pissed. "No make fun of."

"Wrongo!" Theo yelled gleefully. The giant took a swing at him. But Theo was counting on it. Just as the blade came down he pulled both his chains in front of him. The axe sliced the chains clean. Theo took the surprised giant and wrapped the chains around his neck. He pulled on them as tight as he could and felt the giant dissolving into powder.

Okay he got out of his cell. Now he had to find suitable weapons, blow up the damn prison, find Percy and the others, and escape. Most likely not in the same order. He ran to where he thought was the weapon room. It looked like a guard's break room. Various weapons were stacked across the wall. He found several crates marked, HIGHLY FLAMMABLE. Perfect. He used a sword as a crowbar and opened the crates. They had something labeled C4000. It looked like regular C4 except it was made up of a hard translucent material, that contained greek fire. Even better.

He put the clacker in his pocket and set up some C4000 in the room. He picked a dagger about 1 foot long and ran out of the room to set more C4000. He basically set them everywhere that looked like a column. Anywhere that stabilized this place. Now he had to find Percy and company. He ran all around the maze until he met the back of Alexei Petrov.

**Percy POV: **He told Hazel and Jason to leave. Naturally they wouldn't. They cleared the first and second wave of monsters but what really hit them was Alexei. The man was a giant in real life. In the first strike he knocked Hazel out. In the second he dazed Jason by smashing his head. Percy was all that was left in between his friends and this beast of a man. Alexei swung his sword downwards and Percy barely held that off. He sliced forward in a dangerous arc but the man parried easily. The only advantage Percy had on him was the tight quarters. He feinted left and struck right but the Alexei was surprisingly fast.

He knocked Riptide away and swung at his neck. Percy ducked and shot back up. Big mistake. Percy wasn't balanced so Alexei Sparta kicked him down. He tried to get back up but Alexei held him back with his sword at Percy's neck. Alexei smirked with his ugly face. "Ironic. Both sons of Poseidon didn't stand a chance against me." Percy knocked the blade out of his hand. He reached for Riptide but Alexei had already grabbed his neck.

His grip was strong. Percy tried to punch and kick his way out, but it was useless. He needed oxygen. He gasped for breath and suddenly a bronze blade stuck out of Alexei's throat. He dropped Percy. While massaging his neck he watched Alexei. He fell to his knees. The blade was gone from his throat. Behind him was a shirtless Theo holding a bloody dagger. "I told you I'd kill you." He whispered. Alexei gasped for air choking on his own blood.

"Theo… How?" Theo helped Jason stand up. "Yeah. How? And what's up with the scars?" Theo winced. Percy took the hint. :He'll explain later. Percy picked Hazel up bridal style. "Now lets move before more monsters show up."

While they were running Theo pulled a… something from his pocket. "What's that?" he asked running up the stairs. Theo just grinned. They reached the top of the and sealed the entrance. Percy huffed as he dropped Hazel on the ground. "So what's that clicky thingy?" he asked. Theo gave him a devilish smile. He squeezed the thing and the whole palace shuddered. It gave a big shake and stood still. Mortals were running around screaming about earthquakes. "C4000." He said. "Found it down there. Brought a sample for Leo to recreate." He showed him a book sized package looking bomb. "You realize you destroyed a priceless architectural structure." Jason said breathing heavily. "Nah, the Labyrinth is an old powerful structure. It'll hold."

After loading up on the pegasi they were off for Olympus again. Jason let Theo borrow his jacket, because… well it was cold. The whole trip consisted of Theo freezing, Percy feeling sick because of the smell of Alexei's blood, Jason trying to keep an unconscious Hazel on the pegasi, and Blackjack asking for donuts. When thy arrived at Olympus it was already dawn. A welcoming party greeted them. Annabeth ran up to him and hugged him. "You're alive! I love you! I- is that blood?" Percy gave her an innocent look. She glanced at Frank talking to an awake Hazel and Piper to Jason. Then she stared at Theo. She hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Oh my gods! You're alive! Don't ever scare me like that again Theseus Beck!" Theo grumbled, "Yes mother." Percy chuckled and said, "Do I get a kiss Annabeth?" She wrinkled her nose. "Clean up first."

"THESEUS BECK!" a voice screamed. Percy looked just in time to see Reyna full on tackle Theo to the ground. Theo winced as he fell but smiled anyways. "Hey Rey. I'm back." She straddled him but slapped him across the face. "OW! What I do?" But she had already kissed Theo in a passionate makeout session. When they pulled apart Theo looked really confused, "Wait what?" But that earned him another slap. "Never leave me again. Period." She said dangerously. "No promises." Theo said grinning. She pulled him in for another kiss and this time he was ready. They finally broke apart when Theo started to cough. He turned to his side and coughed up blood.

Ariadne came in sight. "Oh gods. I think we should take you to the infirmary." She said. Theo grinned, "No I'm okay." Ariadne attacked him and pulled Jason's sweater off. It revealed the scorch marks and burns on his skin. Reyna gasped. She quickly got off him. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? I would have gotten off you!" Theo blushed, "I was enjoying it…" Leo yelled, "Ooooooooh!" Then Theo fell over. Percy and Reyna caught him. Percy pulled the C4000 and clicky thing out of his pockets. He tossed them to Leo. "Here. Theo said you should dissect them." He turned to Ariadne, "Help Reyna take him to the infirmary." She nodded feverishly.

The crowd slowly dispersed until only Percy and Annabeth were left standing. Percy went a step closer to her. "So how 'bout that kiss?" he asked hopefully. Annabeth stared at his front. "Clean the blood and take a shower, and then we'll talk."

**I don't know about you readers but I liked this chapter. It's that gut feeling you know? Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

** Reynawesome **


	19. Chapter 19

**Reyna POV: **She didn't care how he was alive. She didn't care what happened in his past. All she cared about was that he was back. The only problem she had was dragging Theo with Ariadne. She stayed quiet for the most part, but she could literally feel her jealousy rippling through the air. "So… that little scene there. I bet you couldn't hold that in." Reyna felt her face temperature increase by 50 degrees. "Yeah. I was just glad he was alive. I couldn't really control myself." She said.

"I bet you couldn't." she said simply. "Why do you love him?" Reyna felt appalled. "What?" Ariadne gave her a sharp look. "You know how is it that you fell in love with him? What's so special about him?" Reyna thought. What did she really like about him? She knew why but it was a feeling not explainable in words.

"That's what I thought." Ariadne muttered. Reyna flared up, "What do you mean by that?" Ariadne gave her a cold stare, "You don't love him for any reason, just his looks don't you?" Reyna clenched her free fist. "Of course not! Why would I only love him for how handsome he is? If you got a problem with our relationship, go fuck yourself!" Ariadne rose to her full height. Which was a little taller than Reyna. "You don't know a-" "Listen girls I know you'd like to tear at each others necks but I think I might need medical attention." Theo coughed out.

Immediately they shut up and dragged him a little quicker. They got to the large golden tent where a few demigods were resting, some with broken limbs or just in a coma. A boy named Will took Theo from them. Both her and Ariadne followed Will. He dumped him in a full bath tub and shoved ambrosia in Theo's unconscious mouth. When Reyna questioned his healing methods he simply replied, "This is what Percy specified me to do for him, I'm guessing Theo will like it too."

She and Ariadne pulled up a chair next to the bath tub. It was certainly a comical sight. Theo's legs were sticking out upwards and his whole body was submerged in water. Once in a while his legs would twitch. Reyna's hand went for her back pocket. She pulled out the folded up file. Theo's. Ariadne looked at it in horror. Reyna felt compelled to open it. Actually, thinking about it she never remembered putting it in her back pocket. She set the file down at her feet and commanded herself not to look at it.

"Where did you get that?" Ariadne asked. "That man. Alexei gave it to me. Told me to read it." She said softly. Ariadne stood up in rage. "You read it! You're such a traitor! Your doing exactly what they want!" Reyna gained composure and said, "I didn't even read. I'm trusting Theo to tell me when he's ready." Ariadne gave her a dirty look and left. Reyna felt her eyes droop. She hadn't slept since Theo and Reyna fought. She Closed her eyes with the reassurance Theo was next to her.

She saw a large giant talking to a figure that had his back turned to her. The giant stopped talking. And the figure turned around. It was Theo, he pulled a gun from his belt and he stared at his own arm in daze as it pointed at her. All that was clear to her now was the gun pointed at her face. She saw it jolt and the muzzle flash.

Reyna gasped awake. She was still in her chair. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. This wasn't real. "Hey you okay? You look like you're about to have an anxiety attack." She looked up and saw Theo rising out of the bath tub. He looked… awesome with his shirt off. He had a clear 6 pack and light pecks. What ruined the image was all the scars running up and down his chest and stomach. His wrists were also scarred but not as badly.

He must of noticed because he said, "They're just scars, they'll fade. Eventually…" Reyna smiled, she missed Theo's stupid comments of reassurance. "So what's wrong?" Reyna remained hesitant. Theo pouted, "C'mon you can trust me!" She stayed silent. Theo had a sour look on his face, "Whatever. Help me find a shirt at least." Reyna looked at him in surprise. Usually he was forever stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason. Theo took notice of her look. "I'm only giving up for you." That made her heart flip but then it fell when Theo found the file she left on the ground.

He looked through it and raised an eyebrow at her. "I swear I didn't read it Theo! Alexei gave it to me but I didn't read it! I trusted you to tell me I-" Theo shrugged and stuffed it in his back pocket. "I believe you." He said. He walked out of the tent. "Oh and I'm sorry about insulting you. That night." She said quietly. Theo turned and gave her a crooked smile. "What you should apologize for is tackling me last night!" She gave a small smile.

Theo found a shirt thankfully. The stares he was receiving from the other girls was bothering her. It was lunch time so they headed towards the mess hall. She took a chicken salad and a bunch of strawberries. Theo took a lot of fried chicken and fries. They ate mostly in silence due to the fact Theo was ravenously eating his chicken. Reyna could only stare appalled, "Where does all that food go?" she asked. Theo hiccupped, "When you haven't ate for two plus days you get kinda hungry."

After they or rather he had ate his fill Reyna hoped they could talk but then without a warning, a conch horn blasted into the air. "Enemies in bound!" screamed a demigod. She ran to her tent for armor and saw Theo do the same. Every time there was something important to do it was delayed by battles.

**Theseus POV: **Theo ran to Percy's cabin. He was hoping he had extra armor. When he got there Percy was making a mad rush to put on his chestplate. Theo helped him with it and Percy gave him an extra one that fit Theo perfectly. They both ran out of his cabin to meet the oncoming force. Most of the demigods were hurriedly forming ranks.

Then Theo realized he was weaponless. As if on cue Ariadne sprinted to him carrying all his weapons. "Thanks." He muttered. He put on his belt holding his dagger, sword and gun. She also gave him a spear and shield. I mean it's not like he's going to break those right? Leading the group of uglies was a giant. "Geez how many of those are there?" Percy complained. Theo nodded, "I'd like a break." Their conversation was interrupted by the giant yelling, "I AM THOON!"

Percy scratched his head. "Who names a giant spoon?" "Beats me. Maybe Gaea was hungry." "You two are such Seaweed Brains." Annabeth said. "Thoon. Bane of Hephaestus." Percy gave a hopeful look. "Is he crippled?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No he's as strong as other giants." Without warning the giant army rushed towards them. The 2 armies clashed without mercy. "Lets see who gets more kills." Percy said smirking. "You're on."

The giant stayed behind for the most part, blowing fire, looking fancy. Theo rolled under a laestrygonian's swing and stabbed him in the back, "One! Two! Three!" he yelled as he quickly dispatched two other dracenae. An automaton rushed him and locked swords with him. In the corner of his eye he saw someone fall, while a empousae prepared to feast on the person. Theo pulled out his knife and threw it towards them. With a massive stroke of luck, he hit he empousae. It dissolved, while Theo finished off the automaton. A pack of hellhounds surrounded him.

The first hound leapt at him. Theo sliced it's head and dodged the next pounce. Unluckily one jumped on his chest. All he could do was keep it from eating him. He held the jaws but they were slowly opening tearing at his chest. He pulled out his gun and shot an unnecessary amount of bullets in it's mouth. He got up reloaded and shot the next hound. With them finished he picked up his sword and held off a squad of dracenae.

A few minutes in the battle he realized what the giant was doing. The gods would only show up when the giants were near death. Right now he was tiring out the demigods, so that when the gods come they'll be too late to save the already weakened demigods. He launched himself on top of a laestrygonian and jumped across on various monster heads. A monster grabbed his ankle while he was parkouring and he fell in the midst of the giant army. He parried various swords coming down on him. But there were too much. One cut his sword hand and he dropped it. He reached for his gun and cleared a path for him to run through. He picked up his sword but a hellhound in his way. He tried to feint away but the dog spotted it.

Swiftly a bronze dagger impaled itself on the hound's forehead. He saw an infuriated Annabeth holding off with a sword. This must be her dagger, he thought. He picked it up and went akimbo blades. He spun in a tornado of blades. The monsters were in general panic. He wondered what happened but then he realized it. A naiad in the distance was smiling evilly. She was supplying him with water from a lake… which was fueling his typhoon. Lightning crackled above him. He was rising in the air. He looked down and saw Thalia, Jason, and Percy not even fighting. They were concentrating on him. **"**Sweet. Lets amp this up." He muttered. A lightning bolt came down on him. He absorbed it with his sword and took aim at a patch of monsters. It arced conducting on other monsters. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dragon flying around breathing fire

cape while Leo was riding it blasting fire and tossing his C4000 around everywhere. _To storm or fire, the world must fall. _His gut was hurting real bad now. He decided for one last hurrah and collected the water into a condensed sphere He trapped the oncoming lightning inside it and when he couldn't withstand anymore he released the energy.

It blew up knocking down monsters and obliterating them with the arcs of electricity still flying around. He fell from the spot in the air and rolled to break his fall. He stumbled in front of an appalled Annabeth. "What the hell was that?" she screamed over the battle. Theo shoved her knife in her hand. "I have no idea." He shouted back. Meanwhile the giant was still leisurely walking, studying the battle. "Frank! The giant!" he screamed. The flying giant responded by diving right at the giant, with Leo screaming on his back. He tried to follow but he was assaulted by more automatons.

**This was actually a longer chapter but I decided it was to long and boring, so I divided it into 2 chapters. Hope you like it, please review!**

** Reynawesome**


	20. Chapter 20

**Leo POV: **One word kept flashing in his head when Frank dove into the giant. "SHIT!SHITSHIT!" he screamed. Frank telepathically spoke in his mind. "I'm going to change in a second get ready to crash land." Leo's response went something like this, "SHIIIIIT!" They tumbled out of the sky and landed on a pile of mud. At least Leo did. Frank had turned into a flying squirrel and floated down. Leo cleaned himself off while Frank turned into himself and strung his bow.

"Thanks for the nice landing Captain Zhang." He grumbled. Frank pulled him out while an angry giant finally took notice of them. "Ah. Son of Hephaestus. Son of Ares. Nice to meet you. Nice day to die isn't it?" Leo said something smart like, "Yeah like yours!" The giant chuckled. "In the olden days your own father came to face me. It was my machines against his. If it weren't for that pesky Hera's Cheese-" "Heracles?" he put in. "Yes Heracles, then your father would be dead." Leo felt a spark of anger. "So let's see who's better, Leo's workshop, or Spoon's spoons. The giant rumbled with anger, "THOON!"

Leo pulled a battery powered knife, and the steel blade kicked into drive. He also pulled out a 3 pound hammer made of bronze. He rushed Thoon, but he had already sent automatons at him. A 15 ft tall bronze man like machine headed right towards him, its buzz saw hands spinning menacingly. He slid under it and scrambled up it's back. He stabbed the electric knife into it's neck and ripped open the control panel. He rewired it and jumped off. It spazzed out for a moment but then turned it's attention on the giant.

Frank ran around taking potshots at the giants exposed skin while the automaton tried to hack Thoon to pieces. Thoon quickly dispatched his own creation but was surprised when Leo chucked his knife and hammer impaling him in the chest. Thoon grinned which scared Leo. He pulled it out while the ichor dribbled down his front. This giant was made to kill Hephaestus. What chance did he have against this beast? Thoon pulled out a double sided battle axe that looked like it could slice right through just about anything. He swung down and Leo jumped back. He swung again and Leo tried to back off but tripped instead.

Thoon prepared to swing again but Frank sent a volley of arrows at his face. With him distracted Leo ran for cover. His tool belt was still on recharge and he was out of C4000. He desperately looked around for a weapon but there was nothing suitable. Leo shaped his finger into a gun and fired a bolt of white hot flames that hit Thoon's eye. He screamed in pain as he washed flames out of his mouth. Frank nervously danced away from the fight realizing the amount of flames in the battle. Leo gathered his energy and fired the reserves of his energy and fired another bolt of fire. Fire engulfed his eyes and he felt really warm. The fire blasted right into Thoon melting him into a puddle.

He didn't reform. Leo was pretty sure he couldn't have released that much fire. He turned around and saw an ugly man with a leg brace holding a giant burning war hammer. He smiled at Leo for the first time. Then he erupted in flames and disappeared. He looked curiously at the spot he disappeared in and Frank caught up with him. "C'mon man, lets go they're retreating. Leo looked at the monster army running away while the demigod army was cheering.

**Theseus POV: **Leo went total beast mode. He wondered if he looked that cool killing Damyos or Pelorus. Probably not. He got blasted by lightning and shot an arrow. Leo had went complete inferno. And at least it was his dad who helped him. Even Zeus had helped him and Zeus hated him. True he was mostly aiming to kill Theo himself but at least he helped.

For some strange reason Theo was thinking this as a dazed Leo and frightened Frank regrouped with the rest of the demigods. Theo kicked the monster dust out of his way as he made his way towards them as well. As soon as they spotted him they all gasped. "What?" he asked. Ariadne stepped forward with a small smirk on her face. She had a bunch of monster blood on her armor and a few cuts on her body, but other than that she was fine. Real cute. "Um… turn your head right." She said trying not to laugh. Theo looked and saw 2 arrows in his shoulder.

Once he spotted them the pain started kicking in. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" He yelled jumping around. He touched the arrows gingerly, but they stung his shoulder. "Hold still Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said trying not to laugh. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as she gave a tug. One arrow was successfully pulled out, but Theo couldn't stop himself from screaming various obscenities into the air. The second arrow gave the same results.

Ariadne laughed and gave him a hello kitty band aid. Theo took it without shame and applied it on his shoulder. The army of demigods walked slowly back to camp except for Theo. He made his way towards the lake. He stood at the shore and said, "Do I get your permission Leah?" The naiad materialized in front of him. She smiled, "Of course Fish boy." Theo took off his armor and jumped in feeling the water healing the various wounds across his body. "Thanks." He said "For supplying that water for me." Leah rolled her eyes. "You're welcome."

"So did you work things out with that girl?" she asked. Theo smiled at her, "Yeah. I did. Thanks." She smiled, "I'm just collecting so many thank you's today." The walked to the shore and evaporated the water on him. "Bye Leah." She gave him a dazzling smile. "See you soon Fish boy."

**The reason this chapter was split from the last one was because I didn't like this ending. I felt like Theo should have at least thanked Leah but it turned out to turn into this. I didn't really want to ruin what I thought was a good chapter so there you go! Please review!**

** Reynawesome **


	21. Chapter 21

**Theseus POV: **That day was a good day. Light casualties on their side, no one he was close to dead. Yet Theo felt uneasy. Before dinner they sent the fallen heroes into flames. It was sort of depressing, but Theo had more important things on his mind. Like whether he should tell the others about his… problem. He wanted to talk to Reyna first though. She had something bothering her but she wouldn't tell. He was sure of it. He was so caught up in his thinking that he hadn't noticed that everyone had left for dinner.

"Hey Theo c'mon, aren't you hungry?" Percy said. Theo broke out of his trance and came to his senses. "Oh right." He said in a daze. They walked together to the mess hall in silence. They got their food and sat next to the usual. The 7 in the prophecy, Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, Octavian again who were arguing about something. Percy sat next to Annabeth and vacuumed in his food. Theo sat next to Frank and fiddled around with his pizza and salad. He thought about telling Reyna. Would she accept it? Would she reject him? And if she did accept him would she tell her what was bothering her?

Even though their relationship was fixed the problem still remained. He took a bite out of his pizza and chewed without tasting it. How would everyone else react? Then someone threw a pea at his eye. "Ow! What the hell?" he said. Reyna asked you a question Kelp Face." Thalia said. "What's wrong?" Reyna repeated. Theo began to sweat. He saw the concern in her eyes, but also saw victory. He played right into her trap. Now the others would be suspicious. "I was just thinking. About you." He said.

"Awwwww." Piper said. "Yeah about the stuff you won't tell me." Theo said. He smiled evilly at her. If she wanted to lay dirty he would too. Her eyes flashed with annoyance and said, "Just wondering how I can make our relationship work out." "Burn." Leo said. "No pun intended." Everyone looked uncertainly at Reyna and him. He wisely made no eye contact and ate his pizza.

Dinner was a catastrophe so he decided to just spar with various demigods. There was no coliseum so they just made a giant circle made of sandbags and designated that area as, "Coliseum". The first person he sparred with was a centurion from the first cohort. Skinny, lithe, and had darting grey eyes. Easy business. He started off with an experimental jab at Theo's leg. Theo parried disarmed and pointed his blade at his throat. "Done?" The centurion snarled and pushed the blade away while rolling backwards. "I simply underestimated you. I won't be so easy this time graegus." He picked up his sword and regained his stance.

"See that's the second mistake you made, underestimating me." The centurion looked confused. "What's the first?" Theo grinned, "Fighting me." Theo skipped towards him and dived over his initial stab and smashed the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. He tumbled forward but quickly got up. "Okay man, that's enough." He sheathed his sword and prepared to walk away. "C'mon graegus, you scared." Theo's instinct got the better of him. He turned and said, "Fine, I'll even let you chose weapons."

Judging by the excitement he got when Theo told him he could chose weapons, the weapon he was about to chose would best suit the centurion. "Spear and shield." He said. Theo grabbed his pair and attempted pre fight talk. "So what's your name?" The centurion gave him a sharp look. "Why?" "A wise man once said forgive your enemies but never forget their names." He stared at him weird and said, "Leslie." He tried to contain his laughter. "Okay Lez. Hit me with your best shot." Leslie circled around him. Theo guessed this was some sort of western draw. He circled around too. With blinding speed Leslie stabbed his pilium into his gut. Theo knocked it aside just in time.

Concentrate, he thought. Can't underestimate him now. They circled again. Theo tried for a stab. Leslie bounced the spear off with his shield and stabbed back. Theo side stepped and smashed into him with his shield. He fell over but also knocked Theo down on the way. Theo pulled off his shield and so did Leslie. Theo sliced towards his midsection, Leslie blocked with the shaft of her spear, and kicked Theo right in the face knocking his helmet off. This amazed him. "I've never met a guy who could have that flexibility." He said.

Leslie pulled off the helmet. "Maybe because I'm a girl dumbass." Theo felt himself turn red. "Oh. Oops." She lunged at his face. Theo rolled and dodged the spear head. He picked up his own. She grabbed the very end of her spear and with one hand thrust it into his stomach. The extra length forced Theo to jump. He preformed a pretty nice flip and landed behind her. Too slow. She already was an inch away from him. Her knife even closer. Theo pouted, "Hey I thought this was a spear and shield only fight!" Leslie smirked, "You can't expect people to follow the rules." Theo gave a similar smirk. "I couldn't agree more." Leslie looked down and saw Theo's gun pointed right in her stomach.

Leslie backed off. "You're pretty good graegus. What's your name?" Theo tried to do that cool move where you spin your gun and replace it in it's holster. Unfortunately he dropped it. He blushed as he picked it back up, "Theo. Or Theseus, Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Fish boy, whatever suits you." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm a man of many names." He said. "Okay you've got a bunch of first names and nicknames. How 'bout a last name." Theo picked up his helmet and held it under his arm. "Beck."

She looked amused. "What a coincidence, my last names Beck. Who knows? We could be long lost siblings." Theo smirked, "Not likely. I was born 50 years ago." She looked startled. Theo gave a little wave. "See you later."

He then searched for Reyna. He had his enjoyment of sparring and clearing his mind. Now he had his mind set on telling Reyna the truth. It wasn't hard to find her. She was still talking, surprisingly with Piper. Theo had always thought they hated each other but right now they seemed like great friends, talking, laughing. When he got within earshot they stopped talking. Piper had a smile creeping on her mouth. Reyna stared at him with appalling ferocity. Her eyes shined with annoyance. She looked prepared for a fight.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly. Theo tried to look indifferent, "I was going to tell you what you wanted to know, but I can take a hint." He shrugged and left. He heard Piper whisper, "Go after him!" He was immediately turned around by Reyna. She still looked pissed, but less killer like. Theo walked towards the forest, and settled down on the shore of the lake. He took off his shoes and put his feet in the water. It was late. The moon and the stars shined brightly on the surface of the water. He felt relaxed and felt more energized.

He turned to Reyna. She was standing stiffly behind him. She looked impatient. "Sit." He tried to make it sound like an offer, but it came out as an order. She raised an eyebrow but took off her shoes and rolled up her jeans to her knees. She sat next to him, with her feet in the water. He grabbed her hand instinctively. He didn't dare to look at her but he could still feel those eyes staring at him. Her hand was tense and cold, but after a while it loosened up. He was trying to find the right words to start. Hey Turns out I might be a spy! Or, Hey I'm a lot worse than you know!

His thinking was abruptly stopped when Reyna asked, "What are we doing?" Theo didn't know what to say but his mouth just started flapping. "You know, just enjoying life while we have it. You don't know how short life is. Especially to me. I'd like to cherish every moment. Besides the times I almost die. Anyways what I'm trying to tell you is that…" Reyna was completely absorbed in his talking, "Yes?" Theo took a deep breath. He would like nothing more than to say psych! And run off, but it was too late for that. "I'm not the guy you think I am."

"I have… issues." Reyna tried to interrupt but Theo kept talking. "1965. I was captured and missing for 2 weeks. Those 2 weeks are completely erased from my mind. I just recently found out what happened to me. Alexei Petrov. Joseph Schuster. They were my captors. They did something to me. I don't know what. They messed with my head." Reyna looked surprised. "I- um. That's really extreme." Theo gave a grim smile, "Joseph always said that the greatest part of your body is the brain. Without it you are nothing. Reyna I don't know if he's controlling me or not."

Reyna wrapped her arms around him. Her hug was soft which surprised him. When you thought of Reyna, soft was not a word that popped up in your mind. "I know you're in control." She said quietly. "How?" he asked. "If you weren't in control you'd have killed me. Or Percy. Or any demigods. You always underestimate yourself. You do have control." Theo felt like the sky was lifted off his shoulders. "So should we tell the others?" he asked. She stood up. "I don't think it's too important, we know you're in control." Theo smiled. "Good. Now we can have fun." Reyna looked confused, "What?"

Theo willed the water to pull her in the water. She fell back on her butt in the water. She looked infuriated. "THESEUS!" Theo willed her farther inside the lake. He took off his shirt and jumped in after her. He held her in the water, but she resisted punching, kicking, trying to escape. "C'mon Rey loosen up. Let your hair down." She whipped her head and smacked her braid into his face. The braid loosened, and her hair came down, but his face hurt like hell.

He glared at her. "Was the whip necessary?" She blinked her eyes innocently, "Of course it was." He got lost in her eyes. He could finally see through those obsidian eyes. In the moonlight they shined brighter, they looked almost purple. Reyna snapped her fingers in his face, "Staring too deep lover boy?" He smiled and drew in closer. She closed her eyes and he did the same. He felt her soft lips press against his, and it was complete bliss. His whole body felt warm and fuzzy. He snapped his eyes open too soon. Leah the naiad looked ticked. Her voice telepathically entered his mind. "If you're gonna make out in public, don't do it in my lake. You're tainting my ecosystem."

Theo smiled, or tried to and willed him and Reyna ashore. He evaporated the water off himself, but with the limited power he couldn't do the same to Reyna. She didn't seem to mind. This was of all time the happiest moment in his life. He walked Reyna to her tent and gave her a small peck. As he walked to his own his mind drew back to how Joseph and Alexei messed up his mind. Reyna and Ariadne had both said that if he wasn't in control he would have killed them. But the thought creped up on his mind. What if I'm not in control. And Joseph's just waiting for an important moment for me to turn against them?

**Don't you love happy endings? I sure do! I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Feedback helps, like a lot!**

** Reynawesome**


	22. Chapter 22

**Reyna POV: **She felt good. She was sopping wet but she felt good. Theo had confided something to her that he wouldn't tell anyone. Maybe that Ariadne girl but other than that no one else. She thought about telling Theo her vivid dreams but she decided she would wit for the right time. When that was she didn't know but she assumed she would know when the time came.

She went in her tent feeling a whole lot better. The whole world seemed joyful to her. All their problems were fixed. They wouldn't have any relationship problems. She fell asleep feeling great, but when she started dreaming… well that was a different story.

She was on the ground again. Except she wasn't in her body. She was hovering around the landscape on one side her body was lying on the ground lifeless. On the other Theo was fighting for his life. His silver sword was flashing through the air, blocking and returning various attacks to Porphyrion. He seemed to be holding his own pretty own until a blow from Porphyrion's spear shattered Theo's beautiful sword.

A shard impaled itself into his pectoral. There was no sound but she could tell he was screaming. He pulled it out and tossed his scabbard and broken sword away. He pulled out his silver dagger and his M1911. He danced around his legs. Lady Diana soon joined him dancing in perfect sync with him slicing and shooting Porphyrion's legs just as Theo was doing. They weren't making too much progress other than annoying him.

Jupiter rushed into help them but was crushed into the earth by Porphyrion's mighty fist. He was knocked out so Porphyrion snatched the master bolt. He caught Diana in her stomach and sent her flying. Theo tried to dodge out of the way but he was outmatched. The spear head tore through his skin and he fell on one knee, bleeding profusely out of a leg. He tried to stand back up but Porphyrion struck him in the chest with Jupiter's bolt. She saw him land. A large gash was on his chest. Electric still arcing around him. His chest red and raw.

She couldn't look at this, and that's when she was pulled away from her dream. She woke up in her tent. Safe. At least she hoped. She walked out and saw the sun just about rising. It looked beautiful. Almost as beautiful as last night. She needed a way out. This couldn't be her fate. Their fate. She was determined not to let that happen, to let them get their happy ending they deserved.

She walked back into her tent. Maybe she'd get a few more minutes of sleep…. As her eyes were shutting a loud annoying voice filled her tent. "REEEEEEEYNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She threw her dagger at the source of the voice. "OW!" said the same voice. Said person was lucky the blade was sheeted. She opened her eyes and saw Leo trying to plug up the flow of blood erupting from his nose. "What was that for?" he asked. Reyna stood up and looked at her indignantly, "Never do anything like that to me or that dagger wont be sheathed next time. Leo gulped and said, "Annabeth wants to see you in her cabin."

She went in Annabeth's cabin Argo II finding her polishing her dagger, while reading an architecture book. She looked up and saw Reyna in the doorway. "Hey Reyna, sit down." Reyna took a seat on her bed and sat stiffly not knowing what was going on. Annabeth tore her eyes off the book and sheathed her dagger. "What is Theo not telling you? Us?" Reyna wondered if Theo would be fine with her telling Annabeth. She decided not to push it. "That's for Theo to tell you not me. He told me when he was ready. He can decide when it's ready to tell the others." Annabeth bit her lip she stared her piercing grey eyes staring into her. Reyna gave her a similar stare, and they looked at each other in silence for a while.

Annabeth sighed, "Fine. But I expect an explanation." Reyna silently sighed in relief. "Yeah of course. Now breakfast?" Annabeth nodded. They walked into the mess hall and took their meals and sat talking about battle plans. Slowly, other demigods began pouring in. Theo and Percy being the very last. By the time it was 11 in the morning, they had gotten up and showed up at the mess hall. Percy's hair was shifted to one side as if a large gust of wind had recently blown him. Theo's on the other hand was sticking up in different directions giving him the Goku look. They took the food Reyna and Annabeth had left over. Theo mournfully chewed his bagel while Percy was hyped up on eating his toast.

Theo finished early and said, "So what were you guys talking about?" Annabeth showed him a map. "Why is there a giant hump on it?" he asked. Percy looked over his shoulder. "Ha no. That my dear brother is a nipple." Annabeth snatched the paper from their gaze. "That's Mount Olympus you idiots." "Ah." They both said. "So what's the situation?" Annabeth circled around the base of Mount Olympus. "The regular mountain itself can be breached very easily. We cant spread around 400 demigods, hunters, nature spirits, on the base of the mountain." Percy frowned until he snapped his fingers, "But won they have to ride an elevator to get up?"

"What's an elevator?" Theo asked. Annabeth hushed him up, "Percy this is 1000BC technology. They wouldn't have an elevator." "Escalator?" Annabeth facepalmed. Reyna wacked him on the head. "Stairs you idiot! Get your 21st century head out of the 21st century!" Percy rubbed his head, "Then they would have easy access wouldn't they?" Annabeth nodded solemnly. "Then how about we attack first? I mean I know we're on the defensive, but if we have a group that attacked all the monster camps in the area…" He gestured at the red dots on the maps. "Then we wont have to worry about getting surrounded or letting any monsters in Olympus."

Reyna joined in on the idea, "Yeah… we could have a couple hunters, demigods from both camps, and a captain to lead them." The shrugged and put his head on the table dozing off. Annabeth studied the map, "Yeah that might work… But they'd have to be careful…" "I'll put part of the first legion and fifth legion in the group." Reyna said. "I guess we could make Thalia spare some hunters. And we could give some Athena, Ares, and Apollo campers in the group." Percy said.

"But who would be the leader of the group?" Annabeth asked. They stared at Theo but he was sleeping. Reyna rubbed his back. He opened his eyes wide like a madman, but quickly gained his composure. "What?" he asked annoyed. "You're captain for our special strike force." Percy said. Theo moaned, "I don't wanna!" "Too bad, you think of the idea, you support it." Theo grumbled something about dirty children of Athena, and agreed. They dispatched, Percy with Annabeth and Reyna with Theo.

As they walked to his tent she asked, "What's wrong? You're all tense." Theo pulled off a smile that almost fooled her. Almost. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about… after this war." Reyna frowned. Sometimes Theo could be an open book but other times it was like someone spilled ink all over the book. "What do you mean after the war." she asked. "Well I'm obviously living in New York and you in California-" "Wait you aren't going to Camp Jupiter?" Theo nodded. "Why not?" she asked. She was known for her temper, and she wasn't a happy Reyna right now. "New York is my home… Plus California doesn't agree with me."

Why must we fight about everythimg, she thought. She grabbed his shirt collar. She stared into his emerald eyes and took a deep breath. "We can figure that out later. For now, we're together." Theo nodded, eager to change the subject. "Not for long though. I'm gonna sleep a little longer." He ran into his tent and didn't come out. Reyna sighed. She loved Theo, but sometimes it was like he had screwed a few bolts in loose.


	23. Chapter 23

**Theseus POV: **He was pressed on the ground. Creeping in the tall grass. He pulled out a black crossbow with a sniper scope on the top. He loaded the crossbow and looked through the scope. He focused it on a Laestrygonian that had a hell hound on his leash. Whether it was taking the dog on a walk or keeping watch Theo didn't care. He kept the reticle on his head. He whispered, "You take his doggie… 5…4…3…2…Now." He fired and so did the huntress Theo saw his bolt pass right through the giants head and saw him crumble. The hound was hit in the eye and dissipated as well. "Nice shot." He commented.

"I know." Thalia replied. Theo kept his eye in the scope. A huntress and a figure in black retrieved their arrows and gave a thumbs up. Thalia whispered, "Move out." A group of 50 huntresses and campers rushed forward silently. They were hand picked for their skill in silent kills. That mostly consisted of Apollo and Athena cabin, Travis and Conner Stoll, and a bunch of Huntresses. Although the stolls were known for all the rackets made during battle, they were quiet when they were stealing something. Theo just convinced them to steal monster lives.

No armor either. They only had the black clothing for stealth. Most were armed with bows, daggers, and some few, with swords and shields, though they were last resort use. The group made their way down to the monster base. They split up into two groups and went through two different ways. The front gate and over the wall. Thalia and Theo kept over watch. "Hey Theo you coming down?" a voice said through his comm.. It was really cool too. Leo made them bronze lined comms a couple before they went for their first assault on the camp.

He responded, "Yeah, be right there." Thalia called Phoebe and she took her comm. Theo detached his scope and handed it to Phoebe. Thalia and he crept down. Their objective was simple. Set C4000 around the base, and blow it up with the monsters in it. They kept watch at the entrance until a troubling piece of news reached them. "Theo there's a giant here. We cant plant the bombs at the eastern wall." He started to worry. What was a giant doing there? He tried to reply in a steady voice, "Stay there, until me and Thalia get to you. Then leave." Thalia looked at him inquisitively, Theo pointed towards the east wall.

They arrived at the spot where 12 demigods were standing, hiding from the monsters and the giant. They handed Theo the C4000 and left without a sound. Theo had a plan. A horrible idiotic plan, yet it was still a plan. "Set the charges on the east wall while I distract them. Once you get out of blast radius blow it." Thalia gave a cautious look. "How about you?" "I'll be out, just make it out quick."

Theo took a deep breath and loaded his crossbow. He ran into the crowd of monsters and the giant. He fired his crossbow into the giant's forehead so that it looked like a unicorn. "I dub thee unicorn giant!" he yelled and ran. The giant and the monsters chased him down. He tried to run as fast as he could but he stepped on a soft section in the earth and immediately his foot sunk in it.. He began to panic trying to pull himself out but the more he struggled the more faster he dripped into the earth.

The giant finally caught up with him. He looked up in fear. This wasn't any giant. It was Porphyrion. "Theseus Beck… we meet again…." Theo put on a confident face, "Porcupine, nice to see you pal! I'm kinda stuck here so mind helping a brother out?" Porphyrion chuckled, "Of course. After your friend talks to you." Thalia, he thought. A human came out of the crowd and stared at him. This wasn't Thalia. It was Schuster. "Ah… It's been too long! No?" Theo scowled. Of all the enemies that had to talk to him it was that loony man. "I feel the situation you are in. And although it is regrettable you will die, I will teach you a lesson. Just like old times!' Theo sunk alittle farther down into the earth. His hips were now under. "There are 3 types of people in the world. Do you know what they are?" Theo rolled his eyes, "That is so like you Schuster. Pulling a riddle on me." Schuster smiled, "People who are willing to die in order to see their values upheld. People who allow themselves to be commanded and pushed around, and people who will do anything to stay alive. Including changing their own values. Which one are you?"

Theo thought for a moment. Was Schuster telling him something? Was it an analogy? He had no time to think though. He was up to his shoulders in the earth. Schuster smiled and stood up. "I must leave. I do not enjoy fireworks." Theo watched him leave. He realized Schuster had his won agenda. He wasn't on his side or the giant's side. He was doing whatever it took to stay alive. His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion. He closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw Porphyrion burning, running around.

The base was in ruins but it seemed that the monsters had gas in their base because his surroundings were burning more than it should have. He struggled in the earth. He was neck deep. He tried to control the earth around him to get out but with no avail. His power was no match for Gaea's. If you put a primordial versus a demigod there wasn't much contest. He struggled more but he was inhaling too much smoke. His head was going under. He gasped for air and went under.

He was trying to control the earth but it wasn't working. But then he realized the qualities of a son of Poseidon. They were unpredictable as the sea, and earth. He was the earth shaker. Instead of trying to pry the earth open he let it go out of control. He let it roam free, giving it free will to destroy anything. At that moment his gut gave an enormous tug and the ground cracked open, shooting him out and on to a raging fire.

He got out as fast as he could and patted the flames on his skin out. He was still at the mercy of the fire. He saw the exit clear in front of him. He ran dodging flaming debris that fell from the walls. He ran out of the front gate as the arc tumbled behind him. A secondary explosion blew behind him. Luckily it didn't touch him. Thalia came running at him panicked. She wasn't being chased or anything yet she looked scared.

She started to whack his head repeatedly. "OW! What?" "Your hair's on fire!" she screamed. Theo rolled his eyes up and saw the flames on his head. He stuck his head in the dirt as it smothered the flames out. He coughed and wheezed. "I don't know about you, but I think that was pretty good for our first try."

They walked their way back to their camp. It was several miles away and by the time they got there it was the noon. He was hungry but too tired to eat. He crashed in his tent. He tried to catch a little sleep before anyone found him. But he also knew the consequences of sleeping.

He was facing hundreds of monsters. He felt the biting cold on his skin. Explosions ringing around, breaking the ice. He stole a glance and saw his friends load up onto the boat, and yelled, "GO!" He turned back and fought for his life. He was reliving the most terrifying moment in his life. There were too many. They were overpowering him. But he remembered what his uncle had always told him. "As long as you have the last laugh, you win." This was supposed to be Theo's last laugh. He rose his arms and the sea itself, chunks of ice falling, and it crashed down ,on him, the monsters, as Theo tore away from his dream he thought," Haha."

He was laying down on a therapy seat. A weird scenario. He turned and saw Shuster. "And so these dreams, do they occur repeatedly?" Theo clenched his fists, "Get out. Now." Schuster laughed, "I am part of your conscious Theseus. You cannot get rid of me. Now did you think about what kind of person you are?" Theo opened his mouth to reply but was torn from his dream again.

This time he was at Camp Half Blood. He was on the beach, with Reyna, and all his old friends and new. They were smiling at him. But something was definitely wrong. Reyna who was sitting with him, holding his hand said, "I can give you this." She said. That was definitely not how Reyna sounded like. This woman's voice was old, and sleepy. Real scary stuff.

"You've managed to throw off my power. My own power. You are a very unpredictable figure. You would do well in our army." Theo released Reyna/Gaea's hand. I fight for the gods." Reyna/Gaea smiled. "No you don't. You fight for the lives of the demigods. To you they are more important to you than the gods. Join us. Forget the prophecy. You aren't part of the prophecy of seven. You're purpose is to help me. The Olympian's rule is tyrannical. You, you're friends deserve better. Just join us. Your future could look like this." Theo gazed at the beautiful girl in front of him.

The whole place suddenly erupted into flames. Reyna, everyone were zombefied versions of themselves. "Or your home will be destroyed, your friends dead, and the gods will watch from Olympus, laughing. You chose." She gave an evil smile and Theo had to get out. He wrapped his hand around her neck and tried to pull her in. "Let me out." He whispered deadly. She smiled again, and he found himself back in his tent. His hand wrapped around the real Reyna's neck. She looked frightened. Theo was trying to unclasp his hand from her neck but it was like there was a magnetic force between them.

He peeled his fingers out and gasped. He tried to breathe, but was having a hard time. His breathing rate increased. He sat up feeling like his heart was about to pop. Reyna who had recovered, sat next to him, "Stop. Breathe slowly. In through the mouth out the nose." She kept her hand over his heart as he breathed the way she instructed. He felt himself calming down. He looked at Reyna thankfully but noticed the marks on her throat.

"Did I…" Reyna nodded. Theo felt guilty. "I-I'm s-sorry." She looked at him coldly. "Forget it, I'm okay." Theo took a deep breath. "What happened?" Reyna put her hand off his chest. You were talking in your sleep. You were shaking around basically spazzing out. I tried to wake you up but you grabbed me." Theo grabbed her hand. He was breathing but he was still shaking. "Mind telling me what you dreamed?" she asked.

"Maybe… if you tell me what you dream." Reyna looked worried and slowly backed off the bed. "Maybe another time." Whatever scared her that much was probably really serious. He tried for a step outside but was immediately attacked by Aphrodite girls. "HAIRCUT!" they screamed they crowded around him and lifted him away. He saw Piper look at him apologetically. Great, he thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**Reyna POV: **Obviously she was shaken up by Theo's actions. He looked so uneasy in his sleep. He looked 10 years older. When she tried to wake him up he grabbed her neck and muttered "Let me out. Now" She could hardly breathe. His grip was unnaturally strong. When he mentioned her dream she needed to get away from him. He had proven himself enough times to her. Yet she felt uneasy about him. Would he ultimately end up killing her? It was too much to comprehend.

At dinner time Theo had gotten a haircut and new clothes. He looked godly but she knew what happened back there. She wanted to steer clear from him. He looked unhappy but that was the consequences of their relationship. She felt unsure of what to do. She loved him but was scared of him. He was unpredictable. They sat at the ends of the table not giving any signs of each other. Piper whispered to her, "Is anything wrong? You wont even look at him!" Reyna smiled sadly. "Yeah there's something wrong…"

After dinner, Theo pulled her off to the side. He still looked unsteady and nervous. "Reyna I know I've hurt you. And I know I'm probably an alien to you now. There's too much going on. You can't trust me. I can't trust myself. That's why… that's why…" Reyna hushed him up. "Don't. Don't." He cleared his throat, "That's why I can't be with you." He finished. "I'm a hazard for you. You make the dream really obvious. I won't go near you." And he left. The best thing that ever entered Reyna's life. And she let him go. Like every other boy she had feelings for. They left, and she let them.

**This was an incredibly short chapter. But I like it a lot still. It was very emotional, you know? The final chapter is zooming closer and closer! Hope you ad fun reading and please review!**

** Reynawesome**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay for the sake of my tired hands and your patience I decided to speed up the time events. So right now is a week later. 1 day before August 1****st**** which is when Gaea is supposed to awake. During that week Theo and his group destroyed 4 more giant bases. Reyna and Theo haven't talked at all for a while. Ariadne took the hint she wasn't wanted by Theo so is now "hooking up" with Leo. So on with the story!**

**Theseus POV: **Hey readers! Just in case some of you people didn't look at the bold letters above , I must warn you if you didn't you will be confused.

**Theseus POV: **A week. Theo couldn't believe he lasted that long. He thought he'd die without Reyna. He thought he'd die by every monster he faced. Honestly he was an emotional wreck. Some days he would hold his gun in an unceremonious way. The trigger looked real friendly but he always held back. He saw lots of demigods die. It wrenched his heart out. The only thing that gave him hope was that at the 1st of August things would end one way or another.

It was only 1 day before that. 1 day before his birthday. Funny how these things ended up. Theo could only train himself. Both mentally and Physically. He would not kill Reyna. Or anyone else for that matter. His objective was simple. Kill Giants. Send Gaea to sleep. Win and reconcile with Reyna.

He was currently at the coliseum trying different techniques on other demigods. He was trying to practice in being unpredictable. He was doing pretty well. He found it easier to see openings and opportunities in his short hair. Those Aphrodite girls had really did something. His hair was that typical, haircut worn by people. It was short on the top sides and back. The front was an inch and a half long and gelled up. He was sparring Jason and they were pretty even.

Jason could see the moves Theo was about to make which made it difficult, but Jason was easy to read as well. Theo decided to do something stupid. He jumped over Jason's strike and dropped top the floor kicking his legs from under him. Jason fell, and Theo had his sword at his chin. "I win. You owe me a drachma!" he said gleefully.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Now come on. We were supposed to be at that war counsel over 20 minutes ago." Theo groaned and walked slowly with Jason to the Argo II's mess hall. They were last to arrive. Percy was absentmindedly rolling a ball of water around in the air., Thalia was shocking Octavian, Annabeth was looking at her laptop, usual stuff.

Once they came in Annabeth unfolded her laptop and a hologram of Olympus showed up. "I've made observations and I found that Olympus is horribly structured. Apparently no one bothered to fix it after I left. The Thrones are virtually defenseless. So many monsters and giants would… would overwhelm us even with the gods."

Annabeth pressed something on the keyboard. Inch sized figures of everyone were set across the hologram. She pressed something else, and everyone engaged in battle. Out of the armies Porphyrion stepped out. She increased his figure and pointed out all the chinks in his armor. "We cant defeat him so easily, even with gods. If he awakens Gaea…" "Bad." Percy said. Annabeth nodded. "We should stay away from each other. The seven I mean. If a boy and girl were captured it would be catastrophic." Everyone murmured in agreement. "We have one advantage over them." Theo called. "What?" Hazel asked. "They don't know I'm part of the seven. Gaea said herself. She preferred Percy and Annabeth." Piper caught the idea. "Bait. You're using them as bait." "They'll be alive." He argued. "And Porcupine would get a nice surprise." Frank stood up "We can just wait. That's all we can do."

Theo grumbled. But agreed. The meeting was adjourned after they discussed battle formations. Theo was left alone thinking. He concentrated on what was about to happen. In about a day, the world would go boom. Unless they stopped it. It was too mind blowing. He stood up prepared to leave but saw Reyna sitting on the far end of a table. She was sleeping. He wondered how long but put the thought away. He found a blanket in the corner. He wrapped it around her and left her there. He was tempted to wake her and talk but he went against it. He backed out of the room, taking his time studying her.

**Annabeth POV: **She wanted to spend her night with Percy. They walked along the dge of the forest. They talked, kissed, all that fun stuff. But she was deeply worried. Theo was looking worse than usual. He always said he was fine. And he did look fine but you could tell that he wasn't. It was in his eyes.

He was tortured in his mind she could tell. Her concern must've showed because Percy asked her what was wrong. She took a couple steps forward while Percy remained rooted to his spot. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm worried about what might happen. Theo… he's troubled. We aren't prepared for this final battle… I don't know what to do…" Percy didn't reply. She thought he'd at least reply with a sarcastic or stupid comment.

She turned around and saw nothing. Percy was gone. She shuddered. She drew her dagger and 360ed around to look for enemies. She crept into the forest but was pounced from behind. "Hey there honey." Annabeth span and kicked her captor in the shin. The monster simply grinned. The leg resonated like metal. "Kelli." She said. "Miss me? I'll have so much fun drinking you and your boyfriends blood." Annabeth struggled. "Go to Tarturus." Kelli gave her a dazzling smile, "Already have! Now sleep." Kelli pressed her shoulder and applied pressure for a full minut until Annabeth passed out.

**Nobody's POV: **The next morning a search was conducted. All they could find was a baseball cap and a knife. With two main heroes missing they still continued setting up their defenses. Argo II ready to blast monsters and Demigods ready for victory.

**Sorry for another short chapter but I think the next chapter will be the last. Thanks for reading and please review!**

** Reynawesome**


	26. Chapter 26

**Theseus POV: **Theo gazed at their set up. It wasn't enough. They would hold but only if gods did help. He was hoping they would. Thalia helped him oversee the operation. The amount of pressure he felt pre-battle was over the top. He saw the giants. 5 of them. Including Porcupine. Behind them thousands. Thousands of monsters. They were heavily outnumbered. Jason and Theo were pushed in front of them for a speech. Jason started it off.

"I've known a lot of you for years. Some people months. Others days. But despite that we know that we need to work together. Know that you have to trust each other. At that point we know we'll have won." Theo got nudged in by Jason, "We are the demigods of the century. Never before has a battle been as important as this. Face it guys. We are mortal. And probably will be in the near future. But it's this moment that makes us immortal. Thousands of years from now they'll be telling stories of us. The 400 who protected Olympus against hundreds of thousands. Today we're going to fight!" A bunch of people banged their shields against their spears. "And we'll win!" More shield banging. "And we'll send Gaea back down to sleep! We will destroy them!" By then the demigods were all riled up. They were yelling banging their shields. Causing a racket.

Even the giants looked uneasy. "This is your last chance! Surrender or die!" Porphyrion yelled. Theo took a deep breath. He drew his sword and raised it in the air. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" The monsters rushed forward clashing in with the demigods. Theo felt invincible. He felt the monster's fear and they were rightly so. He ripped them apart. Occasionally he'd lose his sword and would pull Annabeth's dagger and his own silver dagger and sliced at them like that. The gods were no where. Theo felt the demigods losing faith, already many had fallen. A giant batted him aside with his spear and rose it high for the kill.

Right when Theo thought he was doomed, the lake near the forest exploded. Poseidon's army used it as an anchor to travel while Poseidon himself rode the first chariot pulled by pegasi. He raised his trident and shot a bolt of green energy that blasted the giant off his feet and into a crowd. Poseidon landed near him. "Son I'm sorry. I truly am" Theo noticed the giant get back up. And he noticed monsters slipping into Olympus.

"Keep these guys at bay I'm going to Olympus!" he screamed. As he ran up the thousands of steps he saw Hades and his army erupt from the ground. There was still hope.

By the time he got to Olympus, he saw his friends under the mercy of a Hydra. He was still exhausted after the climb. Theo pulled the water from a fountain into his control. He launched himself into the air, landing on the Hydra's head. He sliced at it's heads while Leo sent out bursts of fire at it. In moments, it turned into ashes.

Coincidence or not he was with the seven minus Percy. "To the throne room!" he yelled. They rushed into the room to se Porphyrion and 3 other giants. The king giant slammed his spear on the marble ground. It split while grass and dirt erupted out of the crack. Out stumbled Percy and Annabeth. The giant gingerly spilt their blood in the crack. Percy's blood seemed to glow but not Annabeth's. Theo was the only one to notice this. "It is done." Porcupine bellowed. "Not quite." Theo said. Porcupine stared at the blood and realized his mother was not getting up.

Theo rushed Porcupine by himself while Leo and Jason, Piper and Frank, Hazel and Reyna, fought each other giant. Theo slid her knife to Annabeth. Then launched himself at Porcupine. He started with several stabs and slices at his legs weaving in and out his legs. But all he was doing was annoying the giant. At the corner of his eye he saw Percy and Annabeth helping the other demigods dispatch the giants.

Porcupine slammed his spear over head. Theo blocked with his sword. The pressure was so great that his sword gained hairline fractures. But then he sliced upwards. Theo flew up and down. His armor had a giant opening in it. He tore it off. No use in fighting with extra weight, he thought. He stalked forward, and Lady Artemis with him. Porcupine grinned, "Theseus. Prove your worth to me. You know your place." Theo saw a giant kick Reyna onto a column. "Never." He growled. Porphyrion frowned. "You will. Kill the praetor. Prove to me. To Gaea." Theo felt horrified as his hand went for his gun. It cocked an pointed at Reyna.

She looked horrified but at peace. Like she expected this. Theo thought, did he want this. If he didn't why was his arm doing this? His finger was getting tighter. He instinctively punched his arm. The bullet landed next to her hand. She opened her eyes surprised. Theo's arm felt numb for a moment but was restored, with him in control. He rushed at Porphyrion with all his rage. He didn't even wait for Artemis. He tried for many unsuccessful Slices and jabs. Until the unthinkable happened.

Under another block Theo's sword completely shattered in his hands. A large piece stabbed right at his pectoral. He screamed in pain and backed away. He pulled the shard out and tossed it. He pulled his silver dagger and this time together he and Artemis attacked the giant.

They were mostly dodging until Zeus charged at him. It was pretty useless though. Porphyrion crushed him into the marble floor. Porphyrion picked up his master bolt and batted Artemis aside with it. Theo tried to parry with his dagger but he was too strong. The spear sliced his leg. He fell to one knee and looked up to see Porcupine slice his chest with the master bolt.

He had already felt the bolt once. This time it was aimed at killing him. He flew back and landed on his back. He could smell the scent of burning flesh. He felt his chest and touched a sticky red substance. He was really dizzy. His chest was raw and every move was painful. He looked up and saw Artemis dancing around Porphyrion. She jumped on his back and took her twin knives and stabbed them into his neck. He was like a bull raging and trying to toss the goddess off.

There was one chance. He pulled his gun out and aimed at Porcupine's head. Hopefully. And he fired. The bullet pierced his eye . Porphyrion finally tossed Artemis aside. Then he realized the bullet in his eye. Part of his face began to melt into mud. He tried to set the mud back on to his head but it was useless. Theo fried. And fired again and again. Each shot created mud wounds. Porphyrion melting, tried to approach Theo but he melted too fast. He dissolved as he touched his feet.

Theo watched as everyone else zoomed passed him killing the rest of the giants there. It was really blurry and fast. Like he decided to watch a movie fast forwarded, underwater.

Theo rested his head on the ground. His whole body was in pain. Reyna rushed to his side. And so did Percy, Poseidon, Apollo, Annabeth, Frank … you get the idea. He tried to laugh. "I don't think my health insurance doesn't cover this." Everyone laughed weakly. Except Reyna. She was trying not to cry. "Don't cry." He coughed out. "I'm sorry…." His vision became hazy. He mumbled something even he couldn't understand. And everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27

**Reyna POV: **She was sitting in a table by herself. Venus demanded a party. She poofed everyone tuxes and dresses. Reyna herself was wearing a purple gown that was strapless and exposed too much of her back. Despite everyone still being healed a lot of people joined the party. She must've looked pretty good because an incredible amount of boys asked her to dance. But her heart belonged to another. Theseus. The name made her heart jump. But he was gone. He was… the best person she had ever met. The best thing that happened to her. She wished he were here but that was impossible. She drank her Kool-Aid as a slow dance came on. She saw Piper cling to Jason, Leo to Ariadne, Percy to Annabeth, Hazel to Frank, heck even Juno and Jupiter.

She sipped her drink, when someone behind her tapped her shoulder. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Reyna didn't look back. "Sorry I don't dance." The guy behind him scoffed, "You wont dance? Even for me?" She turned and saw Theo in a black tux and a green bow tie. Reyna was speechless. "I thought you were unconscious… " Theo grinned, "You know me. A couple hours of bed rest and I'm as strong as a god."

Reyna smiled and gave him a kiss. He looked pleased, "Now about that dance…" Reyna blushed a little, "I cant dance. At all." Theo pulled her up, "Don't worry I can teach you." He put her arms around his neck and he put his hands above her hips. He held her close and started spinning slowly. "If dancing was this easy I would have learned it years ago." She muttered. Theo laughed. It was good to hear it.

"That's the Reyna I know. Gets pissed at the small thing." Reyna glared at him. "If you weren't still injured I would punch you." Theo grinned, "Yes I know you would." They danced for what seemed way too short. But Reyna remembered something about Theo. She dragged him out of the throne room, and into the garden of Olympus. She dragged him to the center.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered. Theo looked confused. "Is it already?' Reyna Kissed his lips. "I didn't get you a present… but I will find one. I promise." Theo answered back dizzily, "No- you – don't?" For the second time Hermes interrupted them. He blushed and said, "Zeus or Jupiter or whatever wants to see you guys at the throne room."

**Theseus POV: **They walked into the now tame throne room. The gods were all sitting in their thrones. Theo's chest still pained but he held it out just to see Reyna. He was intimidated by the gods, but Poseidon gave him a thumbs up. Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Reyna , and he stepped forward. Zeus talked about bravery of the gods and stuff. Theo tuned it out with his best bud ADHD.

"Now we must erm… thank the… brave demigods who *cough* saved us. They deserve rewards for their bravery." "Annabeth Chase." Athena said. "You proved yourself as a trust worthy daughter. The best I've ever had. You uncovered my statue. Olympus still needs to be rebuilt. Zeus has agreed to let demigods enter Olympus. Will you accept the job?" Annabeth nodded furiously, "Yes!"

This kind of stuff went on for a while. Percy got 2 tickets for an Olympus cruise. Reyna got New Rome rebuilt. Jason got his own minor lightning bolt. Piper got a happily ever after blessing from Aphrodite. Frank was allowed to give his stick to Ares for safe keeping. Hazel had her curse lifted. Leo got Festus back. Thalia got her huntresses a safe pass to Elysium. Nico won the right of Hades' messenger.

Theo thought they were about done until Poseidon's voice rang out in the room. "Theseus Beck!" Theo sweated nervously. He stepped forward. Zeus looked at him like he wanted nothing more than to smash his puny body. "I agree that Theseus has gone through a lot. And that he should be rewarded. So Theseus. Will you accept our offer of immortality?"

Theo's brain turned to mush. "A god…" he thought. He wanted to say yes. So bad. But then he remembered all the demigods that died. For the gods. They deserved gifts as much as he did. "No." The gods gasped. Zeus' beard crackled, "And why not?" Theo drew himself to his full height and said, "The reason I'm saying no is because, honestly I don't deserve it. The demigods who died out there deserved immortality. But the only thing I can do is remember them. That's what I want you to do."

Zeus frowned, "I don't understand." "The demigods have proven themselves more than enough. They deserve something permanent here on Olympus. I want a monument. A memorial for everyone who died. Future demigods will look at this and remember us. The ones who won the war for you." he said. Athena understood the idea, "You want us to respect and remember them, and never turn away from them. Like we did this time."

"It would be appreciated." He said. "Such thing should be done, the center piece of Olympus. Annabeth you wouldn't mind making it would you?" Athena asked. Annabeth smiled, "I am the official Architect!" Zeus seemed a little grumpy, " Meh. Let the party commence." Immediately they shrunk. Music turned on. It was a little too much for Theo so he left the room for a while.

Outside 4 gods were waiting for him. Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, and Poseidon. Artemis talked first. "We make a good team. If you were a girl I would have gladly added you to our hunters. Alas you are only a man. Good luck Theo." She patted his back which was probably all she could manage. Aphrodite hugged him and jumped around, "Oh you and Reyna are going to be so cute! You two are my favorite couple now! You're gonna have hard times Theo! I know you'll chose the right girl at the end!"

Poseidon hugged him too. "Son I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Forgive me?" Theo grunted, "Whatever but you still owe me." He cracked a smile and so did Theo. Athena stood in front of him. She shooed the other gods away. She rested her hands on his shoulder, and examined him. "It's been a while since our last meeting huh?" Theo nodded. He pulled out his gun. "The weapon I started out with ended a giant king's life."

Athena smiled. "Yes fate works that way. I want to tell you Theo. How incredibly proud I am. Even though your father is that icky sea crap, I've always seen you as my child." Theo blushed, "Thanks." Athena smiled. Poseidon was to nervous to give this to you. He and I had this made before you woke up." Out of no where a double edged Imperial golden Greek sword. It was 2 feet long and looked divine. The hilt was silver with leather wrapped around the hilt. She twisted the hilt and it morphed into a ring. It was gold and silver, just a plain ring.

"That's awesome." He admitted. She pulled his hand out and put the ring around his middle finger. He just stared at awe. Athena smiled, "Consider this as a birthday present from your father to compensate for the years he was gone." Theo still had his jaw dropped. Athena slapped him in the face and reentered the party. Theo gained his senses and returned as well.

**1 Month Later**

Theo flipped over Percy's initial slash. He landed on both feet and stabbed at his legs. He parried and swung at his head. Theo dodged and dodged, then ducked and span trying for a strike at his feet. Percy parried again and pushed Theo backwards. Percy pointed his sword at his chest. Theo slapped it away and rolled back on his feet.

Theo struck his head with the flat of his blade and tripped Percy. But Percy grabbed his arm on the way down and Theo went tumbling as well. When they got up Percy slashed downwards. Theo flipped backwards. He accidently kicked riptide out of Percy's hand. Theo put his blade on his neck. "Wow first time." Percy laughed. Theo paled. "Actually that was an accident. I just meant to dodge." Percy laughed even harder.

"Hey Seaweed brains! Say bye to Reyna!" Annabeth yelled from the entrance of the coliseum They tore their armor off and ran to Half Blood Hill. Lots of people were there. Heck even Festus. Argus was taking her to the airport. Reyna was saying her goodbyes to the friends she made at Camp Half Blood. Theo approached her shyly. "Are you sure you don't want to join me for praetorship?" Theo shook his head. "Not this year. Maybe the next but not now." Reyna looked glum. "Visit on all your school breaks." She said. Percy and Paul convinced him to go to school for the first time. He wondered how it would turn out.

"Of course I will Rey." He gave her a crooked grin. Reyna Smiled and kissed him. He put a lot of passion in it seeing that it was his last kiss, in probably forever. Before she went in the van she handed him a wrapped present. It was about the size of a notebook. He went back to his cabin to open it. He ripped the wrapper out easily and stared at the going away present she had given him.

It was a ring, and a picture. He recognized the ring she always had and felt touched that she would give it to him. The picture was a picture taken on his birthday. Reyna was still her purple dress and Theo his tux. They looked happy together. Maybe he would have an happily ever after, after all.

Theo packed it in his bag and zipped it up. He made sure he hadn't left anything. Percy's mom decided that Theo should live with her and Percy. He accepted with much reluctance. He wondered how life would be like for the next year. Funny how one day your nervous about if you're gonna die or not, hen the next your nervous about family and school. "Nice Job fates." He muttered.

"Hey man you ready?" Percy asked. Theo looked up from his bed. He shoved his gun in his bag and walked out, "Yeah." He took a last glance at the room. He backed out slowly. He and Percy ran up Half Blood Hill while Annabeth was waiting for them. She looked concerned. "Why so concerned?" he asked. She smirked, "I'm afraid two Seaweed Brains will blow up Goode." She kissed Theo on the forehead and Percy on the lips. "Bye ." She waved as they walked to the blue Prius that would take them to the mortal world.

** Well that's it! Let me know by PM if you want a sequel. I promise this time it'll actually be good! If you were wondering how I could make a sequel, just look at all the gaps in the story line I've created! If I make a sequel that stuff will be explained. Thanks for sticking with me till the end!**

** Reynawesome**


End file.
